Way Back When
by Lady Starlight1
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts - My version of what happened way back when the Marauders were attending Hogwarts L/J R/OC S/Nar
1. Returning to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unless you've never heard of them. But Victoria Davis is mine, and I'm sure some more original characters will appear again later.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Lily Evans flipped her red gold hair over her shoulder and sighed, she was sick of reading. Her 7th and final year at Hogwarts was going to start in a few hours and she had a deep-seated worry that she was going to have a run in with the Marauders before then, but she could only hope, after all, the train ride was going fine right now. Lily twirled her hair around one finger and glanced over at her friends.  
  
Victoria Davis was sitting on the edge of her seat; she was twirling her wand in one hand, blowing a large pink bubble of gum and sketching in her drawing pad. Sitting down, Victoria seemed much smaller than her five foot seven. Her brown was cut very short, hiding any evidence of curls and hiding her eyes. Victoria's large green eyes matched Lily perfectly, the only hint that the pair were related at all.  
  
Their father had had an over active social life and impregnated two women around the same time. Victoria's parents had died when she was twelve in a car accident and she had been sent to live her half sister and stepmother.  
  
Narcissa Cline's blond hair was, at present, all over the place. She seemed to be taking a nap and it made her look far from attractive. This could mostly be attributed to the snores emanating from her and the small trickle of drool that was running down her chin. Her gray eyes were hidden and her five-foot frame was covered with a blanket. The book she had been reading was spread across her chest.  
  
Severus Snape looked very put out; his pale skin had been coated with a thick black dust. Apparently the potion experiment he had been working on had backfired. Severus's hair was longer than Victoria's, falling just above his shoulders and was held back with a tie. His jet black eyes were silted and he was scowling. His long, thin six-foot frame was hunched over his potions kit.  
  
"Having problems Sev?" Victoria asked, a smirk played on her lips as she watched him trying to scrub the dust off his face.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"I'm sure," Lily sneered slightly. "Vikki, do everyone a favor and help him out." Victoria leaned over and began to rub Severus's face with a napkin. Severus squirmed, making a vain attempt to get away from the brunette.  
  
"Hold still, Severus, or I'll find another way to hold you still. Don't make me Sev, you know I will." Victoria threatened, Severus instantly froze. She was very close to his face and her eyes were sparkling with mirth. Just then the door slid open and the Marauders entered.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Lily demanded at one of the young men. The four men that stood ranged from five eleven to six two. One of the two tallest, obviously the man Lily had addressed, was smirking. His messy black hair was sticking up in every direction and he was observing everyone in the compartment with his blue eyes from behind his silver wire glasses. James was standing with his arms crossed on his chest, leaning slightly but still showing he was a good six foot two and was pleasantly muscled. His smile and messy locks made him roguishly handsome.  
  
"Getting a little comfortable with Snape, are we Davis?" Remus Lupin asked from the doorway. Lupin had floppy caramel brown hair that was kept short and caramel colored eyes. He stood at an easy six foot one and his frame betrayed the fact he played Quidditch. His looks were slightly more subdued than James's were, but there was no mistaking he was handsome. Snape shot up from his seat while Victoria stayed seated, slightly hidden by his thin frame.  
  
"I'm sure you're jealous, Lupin." She sneered from her seat.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of Snape? I wouldn't trade places with Snape from a hundred galleons."  
  
"I never said you were jealous of Severus. I implying more along the lines that you were jealous of me." Victoria had stood and was now around a foot from Remus.  
  
"Oh, get over it you lot." Narcissa muttered from her place on the seat as she stretched.  
  
"Looks like you need to clean your friend up their, Evans." Potter remarked, glancing in Narcissa'a direction.  
  
"Back off her Prongs," Sirius Black muttered to his friend, "she's just woken up, and she's a Ravenclaw." At this Narcissa sat up.  
  
"Don't you give me special treatment because I'm in a different house. Insufferable Prat." Narcissa glowered at Sirius, who grinned broadly at her and shrugged. Sirius had chocolate brown eyes and longish black hair that was; much like Snape's, tied back at the nape of his neck. And he was built and looked very similar to James. He gave off more the tall, dark and handsome idea than the rouge. Sirius was leaning on Peter Pettigrew's shoulder, but the smaller boy seemed to be handling the added weight with surprising ease.  
  
Pettigrew was a smallish boy of five foot eleven, his nose was slightly pointed and his blue eyes were pale and watery. Not fat, but not but any means fit, Peter was the least attractive member of the group.  
  
Sirius tossed an arm around Victoria and another around Lily. "Its good to see you girls again."  
  
"Get off, Sirius." Victoria muttered, pushing his arm off, but smiling in spite of herself. Although Victoria more often than not butted heads with Remus and snapped at James, mostly because of Lily, but she could stand Sirius. He reached over and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Come on, you lot." Sirius muttered, and pushed his friends out of the door, "lets leave the ladies and. uh. Snape, alone." Sirius turned and winked to the girls and closed the door to the compartment.  
  
"Get out for a minute, Sev." Lily said, taking her friend by the back of his collar and tossed him out the door. "We need to change, almost at Hogwarts you know." The quickly changed and allowed Severus back into the compartment. He looked slightly put out, as he rummaged though his trunk and pulled out his school robes.  
  
"I'll see you later," Severus told them, putting his potions kit back into his trunk and locking the trunk. "I've got to change and talk to some of my house mates." Severus gave then a small, rare smile, turned to leave and then whipped back around. "Don't have anymore of that black dust of my face, do I?"  
  
"You git," Victoria said with a laugh, and she leaned over and rubbed the last of the dust off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Anywho, I'm running this chapter before my beta readers had gotten an edited copy back to me. If I don't get reviews, I won't bother to write anymore. But if get some - the next chapter isn't gonna be up for a while. I'm going away from Spring break - I won't be able to get at my computer. So it will be two weeks at least before the next chapter is up. Thanks for reading - Lady Starlight 


	2. Welcome back

Disclaimer: see pervious chapter  
Lily reclined slightly in her chair in the Great Hall. The sorting was almost over, but she was already hungry, and Vikki had taken to sketching some people around the hall. Narcissa was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with one of her other friends and Severus appeared to be deep in conference with Elizabeth Jerkins, a fellow 7th year Slytherin. From where she was sitting, Lily noted the Marauders appeared to be planning something.  
  
"Annoying prats." Victoria muttered from her side. "What are they planning this year?" Lily shrugged and applauded, as Beth Towers became a new Gryffindor. As the sorting finished, Dumbledore stood and gave the school the accustomed greeting speech.  
  
"Welcome back again, students." Dumbledore peered out at the students from behind his half moon spectacles. "May I remind you that, the Forbidden Forest is, indeed, forbidden for a reason. A full list of the items that are not allowed in school corridors are posted in Mr. Filch's office, and I suggest that many of the young students, and perhaps some of the older ones," he glanced pointedly at the Marauders. "Would do well to have a look at that list. Now enjoy your feast. Ding Bat."  
  
Dumbledore seated himself and food appeared on all the tables. Lily and Victoria attacked the plates with a vengeance, making sure that they both had large helpings of mashed potato, roast beef, gravy and Yorkshire puddings.  
At the other end of the table, the Marauders were also digging into their food, but unlike the girls, who were to occupied to talk, they were deep in conversation.  
  
"Look," Sirius said, waving his fork around. "They're nice enough if you'd just give them the chance."  
  
"All girls are nice to you, Sirius." Remus observed, smirking slightly. "You've gotten into most of their pants at least once."  
  
"I have not." Sirius snapped back, glowering. "I would never touch either of them, they're friends. I have no interest in them what-so-ever." He suddenly rounded on James. "And what about you? I've seen you eyeing them when you think no one is watching. Just because they don't date, doesn't mean you need to get into their pants."  
  
"Well, isn't this a turn of events." James laughed. "Sirius Black, ladies man and player supreme, is standing up for the rights of girls. Are you sure you're not interested in them Padfoot, old pal?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind getting with them." Peter muttered into his mashed potatoes, and glanced down the table toward the girls who were now talking and laughing about something. Sirius let out a low growling sound, much like that of his dog counterpart.  
  
"Shut it, Wormtail."  
Lily flopped back onto her bed, sinking slightly into the thick covers. She glanced over to her sister, who was already unpacking. They were the only two 7th year Gryffindor girls. In 1st year, five girls had been sorted into the house, but in third year, Amanda Tompson had been killed in a plane crash and the twins, Sakura and Hoshi, had transferred to a magic school in Japan.  
  
"Lils, have you seen my night shirt?" Victoria was digging into the bottom of her trunk. All of their new books had already been placed in the large bookshelf that spanned over half a wall.  
  
"It's in my trunk." Lily groaned, rolling over and rubbing her face with both hands. The room had a large window seat, two four poster beds, a large closet, two doors, two desks, a large bookshelf and a fireplace.  
  
"Thanks," Victoria dung thru her sister's trunk as Lily muttered a spell to close the window shades, open the windows and lock the door. "I always wanted to know how that one worked."  
  
"I'll teach you later."  
  
"Go to bed, Lils. You're look tried."  
  
"I want to watch you put your pictures up."  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning, you can see it then." Lily groaned something Victoria could only guess was agreement. Her sister stripped down and just pulled on a tank top and a pair of flannel pants. Falling back on her bed, Lily flicked the curtains on her bed closed and in a minute, Victoria recognized the familiar sound of her sister's breathing. Their two cats, Sparks and Willow, were fast asleep on the window seat.  
  
Victoria sat down on the window seat, next to the cats, with her camera and snapped a few pictures of the almost full moon and the grounds in the dark. Snapping the lid back on the lens, she sighed and watched the grounds in the silver moonlight. After a few minutes she turned and fell asleep in the deep covers of her bed.  
In the 7th year boy's dorm, Remus Lupin glanced up the thick book he at present had his nose buried in. James was sitting on the floor with a rather shell shocked expression on his handsome face, seeing as a pack of exploding snap had just gone off in right in it.  
  
"I like your eyebrows like way, Prongs." Sirius said with a laugh from the bathroom door, where he was standing with only a towel on his waist. "It really suits you."  
  
"Stuff it, Padfoot." James growled, running his fingers over his eyebrows, trying the correct the damage. After a minute he gave up. "What on earth are you reading, Moony?"  
  
"Book."  
  
"Oh, thank you Captain Obvious." James muttered, Remus scowled at him and snapped the book closed, sending a small cloud of dust out from the pages.  
  
"Potions, if you must know. About werewolves." The room went very quite.  
  
"Right, well." Peter (A/N: I might hate the git, but I can't leave him out) muttered from his bed. "That's enough questions for one night. How about a prank?"  
  
"Brilliant." Sirius said, dropping his towel and pulling on some boxer shorts all in one move. "Who are we pranking?"  
  
"The girls." Peter answered, grinning hugely. Sirius paled slightly, while James and Remus smirked.  
  
"No, no way am I pulling a prank on them."  
  
"Oh come on, Sirius." James said, "they'll be in their pajamas."  
  
"Or lack there of." Remus put in with a shrug.  
  
"Alright, alright. What kind of prank are we looking at?" Sirius asked, the other three Marauders grinned wolfishly at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, I only got one review - but hey, it's a review, so I'm not complaining. I have no idea when chapter 3 is gonna be up. Keep in mind both the posted chapters have not been read by my beta reader. She's also my best friend and is in Florida - arg. Tata  
  
- Lady Starlight 


	3. Author's Note

I got reviews! (As in plural!)  
  
Anywho, that's not the point. I was asked a question that sent me into the deep recesses of my mind to find an answer (not really, but you did make me think).  
  
Questions from Professional Scatterbrain  
  
Q: does anyone know the girls are half sisters?  
  
A: Yes and no. The last names are different, thus giving the impression of different families, so most people don't know. But any close friends know. I'm hoping that more is going to come up with this idea later in the story and maybe in the sequel (which I am already planning, as sad as that is to say).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Q: Lilly and Victoria, they have the same father and different mothers?  
  
A: Yuppers. Vikki's mother is a squib and was an only child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Q: How did they find out they were related?  
  
A: This is the question that made me think. Right, so, in my mind, Mr. Davis told his girl friend & wife about each other - and in my happy little world, they both took it rather well. Ms. Evans had a daughter from a pervious marriage. So, I guess the girls would get together for family events, Ms. Evans was named guardian when Victoria was born and so upon the death of the Davies she went to live with her half-sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for the reviews  
  
I'm sure this will make some people happy - Chapter 3 is in the making, seems half done, might be some RL/VD action, subtle, but its gonna be there.  
  
- Lady Starlight 


	4. Concerning arguments and friendships

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily rolled over, pulling her covers up closer to her face. As she did so, her finger brushed lightly over something squishy. Lily's eyes snapped over and she rolled out of bed. She rushed into their bathroom and looked into the mirror.  
  
"I don't." Lily gaped, her jaw dropping slightly. Her normally red- gold hair was streaked with green, blue and bright violet. Her face had been decorated with some kind of black marker and green goop at been spread all over. "Potter." She muttered. Lily turned around and stalked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Vikki." She pushed her sister lightly. Obviously she had suffered the same fate, her brown hair was bright pink, Victoria hated pink, and her skin was coated with green goop. "We have a problem." Victoria groaned and opened her eyes, which she quickly snapped shut again.  
  
"What have you done to your face?"  
  
"Oh yes, don't you love it. This goop is apparently a great new skin treatment." Lily muttered sarcastically. "Get up, the Marauders have been here, and look in the mirror while you're at it."  
  
"What?" Victoria's eyes popped out as she sat bolt up right, and rushed into the bathroom. "LUPIN!" Lily cringed at her sister's yell. She stalked back out of the bathroom, with her face clean and her hair back to normal. "Come here." She motioned to her sister, muttered a spell and Lily went back to normal.  
  
"Come on." Lily said, as she pulled her sister toward the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" the pair was up the stairs to the boys dorms and Lily was pounding on the door.  
  
"OPEN UP POTTER! WE NEED TO TALK!" without waiting for an answer, Lily opened the door and walked in. Sirius looked half-awake lying out on his bed; he blinked owlishly at the girls. His sheets were wrapped tightly around his waist; his bare chest bore some marks to show what he had been lying on all night.  
  
"How nice to see you ladies this morning." Sirius said, smiling up at them.  
  
"Up, Potter." Lily had ripped back the curtains on his bed, flooding the four poster bed in early morning sunlight. She reached under the mattress and flipped it over. There was a strangled yell, and James Potter smiled disarmingly up at her from the floor.  
  
"Well hello, Lily. How are you this morning?"  
  
"Shut it, Potter." Lily growled. "I don't care about your pranks, but I don't want you in my room in the middle of the night. Got that?" James stood; he was only in a pair of boxers. Most girls would have enjoyed the sight, but right now, Lily Evan wouldn't have cared if he were naked.  
  
"I don't really care what you want and don't want." He was smirking. "I'll do whatever I please, and that includes entering your room late at night." He reached over and played lightly with the strap on her shirt.  
  
While they had been arguing, Victoria had picked up the pitcher of water, pulled back the curtain on Remus' bed, and dumped the ice cold water on to him. He jumped out of bed with a hoarse yell.  
  
"Hands off, Potter." Lily growled, swatting his hand off and backing away.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Remus yelled, hold his shirt as far away from his body as possible. After a minute he gave up and pulled the shirt off, throwing it across the room were it landed with a resounding splat.  
  
"You just looked much too happy."  
  
"I had the curtains closed!"  
  
"X ray vision."  
  
"X ray vision my foot!"  
  
"Hey," Victoria snapped, glaring at him. "You dyed my hair and covered me in goop. Don't you dare call this unfair." She turned and stomped out of the room, grabbing Lily as she passed, who was still arguing with James all the way down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few weeks passed without event. Unless of course you call dancing chipmunks in pink tutus, singing I will survive in their very high voices one breakfast, eventful.  
  
The full moon came and went and it was late September before anything worthy of note, apart from the chipmunks, happened.  
  
Perhaps it was a result of the passing of the full moon, perhaps it was just his emotions getting the better of him, but late afternoon on September 29th found Remus Lupin standing by the lake under an overcast sky.  
  
Victoria could never truly say what brought her outside on that day. And she was never sure afterwards whether or not she cursed it. In later years she might have claimed it was another argument that Lily and James were having full throttle in the common room, or perhaps she wanted pictures of the overcast sky. But she hadn't bothered to bring her camera.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Victoria asked, it was chilly out and she had wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"I have no idea." Remus said, not bothering to look at her, his eyes was focused on the sky.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" she asked, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in vain attempt to warm herself up. She glanced over at him and noticed the light shine of tears of his face. "Are you all right, Remus?" she put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"My parents are dead, you know?" he glanced at her. "They died in 5th year." Victoria reached up and brushed some of her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I know." She removed her hand from his shoulder and glanced out of the lake. "I'm sorry, you know."  
  
"For what?" Remus asked, keeping his eyes on her. Perhaps it was their constant bickering that made this interlude so unusual, or perhaps it was the fact Remus had never realized her eyes were such a startling green. "You didn't kill them, did you?"  
  
"Well. no, but."  
  
"Then you have nothing to be sorry about." He cut her off.  
  
"I'm sorry about us."  
  
"Us?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Has there ever been an b us /b?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Victoria answered, glaring over at him. "I'm not looking to be friends. But maybe we can try and put this behind us?" she waved her hand around to emphasize her point. "This is our last year, shouldn't we try to enjoy it and not fight the whole time?"  
  
"You're not dd hitting on me, are you?" he asked with uncertainty. She snapped around and stood facing him.  
  
"Why? Would you like me to?" Remus was caught off guard by the question. They had always been fighting, but he couldn't deny that she was very pretty.  
  
"No, no." Remus answered, looking down again. "You know, I don't mind putting it behind us. Of course this doesn't mean I won't prank you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Victoria waved at him and grinned.  
  
"I miss them." Victoria's grin feel abruptly. There was a roll of thunder over head, and the skies opened up, drenching the pair in a downpour.  
  
"I know, me too." She sighed, and concentrated her gaze at the ground, ignoring the rain. "Mine died in 2nd year." She glanced back up at Remus. His eyes seemed slightly glossy. The marks from pervious tears had dried on his face. "If you need anything."  
  
"I'm fine," Remus snapped at her, turning away. Fresh tears were running down his face, mixing with the rain. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, Victoria didn't seem to care that they had just made amends, she gave him a hug.  
  
"It's ok to cry you know." She sighed and moved out of the embrace. "If you do need anything, if you need to talk." Remus was looking down at her in a shell-shocked manner. Standing there, drenched by the sudden downpour, her pair plastered to her face, robes hanging heavily around her, Remus suddenly realized how beautiful he thought she was. He did his best to ignore the fact her robes to clinging to her, and shifted uncomfortably as he felt a sudden rush of blood below his belt.  
  
Victoria smiled at him sadly, turned and walked back up to the castle. Later, Remus would never be able to tell how long he stayed out in the rain, staring after the brunette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* James smirked, he had gotten Lily so worked up, her face had turned a bright red, the match her hair. Her five-foot seven figure was shaking with anger.  
  
"You know what James?" Lily growled, her tone was dangerously low. "At least I don't use people for sex." The smirk dropped right off his face.  
  
"No, you don't. You're too scared to even get involved with people. And even if you had any of that Gryffindor bravery, no one would want to date you. You're not attractive at all."  
  
James had obviously hit a nerve, because Lily's lower lip trembled slightly. She walked over and slapped him square across the face and fled up the stairs to her dorm. Victoria had entered in time to see the slap and watch her sister run away.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" She yelled. James looked over at her, there was water running down her hair and robes, pooling on the floor around her feet. "Did you hear me, you prick?"  
  
" I told her she's too scared to even get involved with people. And even if she had any of that Gryffindor bravery, no one would want to date her, since she's not attractive at all." He answered with a shrug. Victoria's face went stark white. Lily's older sister, Petunia, constantly bullied Lily at home, telling her she was unattractive and such.  
  
"That was low, James, very low," Victoria growled at him. She turned and ran up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
"Vikki?" Lily looked up from her bed; her eyes were already red and swollen. She jumped up and cried onto her sister's shoulder.  
  
"It's not true, you know?" Victoria whispered. "You're beautiful, he just used that against you because you scare him. You're one of the only girls in the school who doesn't follow his around drooling, that different for him." Lily looked up at her, she had stopped crying. "Lord knows you have enough guys who want to date you. Now, go wash your face quick, so I can shower and get out of these wet clothes."  
  
"Why are you soaked?"  
  
"Tell ya later." Lily made a face, but decided it was best not to push the matter. She washed her face quickly and let her sister get into her shower.  
  
Lily sat on her window seat, watching the rain come down in torrents.  
  
'I'll show you, James Potter.' She thought. 'I'll get a boyfriend, I'll prove you wrong. Lily got up and pulled a box from under her bed. She got many cards from guys and she kept them, some of them were always good for a laugh. Lily began leafing though, looking for a suitable boyfriend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey Yo! I'm home, and burnt. Thanks to my three reviewers. I'll try and right the next chapter soon; I've already started. But I want b reviews /b! Mostly on who the boyfriend is gonna be. A Marauder is not a choice. I need to know: original character or an existing character.  
  
Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to fast with the Remus/Victoria action. You can see Remus' emotions in the next chapter, and I'll need to know if I'm going to fast. I'm hoping to reveal a secret about Victoria soon. And I am also hoping to involve Lily and James more.  
  
I know some people don't like Mandy Moore, but this song gave me the idea for the Remus/Victoria interlude. And it works, read the song, it works.  
  
Mandy Moore - Cry I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever c/enter  
  
And ended so soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Cause I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
And I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Ron," said Seamus, leaning on his broomstick, "who's the girl? I don't quite recognize the teeth marks." Ron was still scarlet. "There's no girl," he said, looking at the floor. "A boy, then?" Seamus was grinning. "I'd no idea!" "No! It's just - I walked into a door," said Ron, rather desperately. "With your neck?" Harry demanded, his eyebrows rising. - DV 05 (?)  
  
- Lady Starlight 


	5. Concerning jealousy and fainting spells

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin leaned his head against the cold tile of the shower. What the hell was going on with him? Until an hour or so ago, he and Victoria had been enemies. What the hell was she doing to him?  
  
He was going over his memories of her. There was something about the way she looked way she was angry. Or was it the way she looked when she was laughing? Or even when she was standing in the rain.  
  
Remus hated her for it, but at the same time, he couldn't get her eyes out her head. He also couldn't get the image of her clothes sticking to her in the rain. That thought caused the blood to rush to his lower abdomen. Remus reached over and turned to knob on the shower from hot to cold. He forced himself to stay under the cold torrent of water, hoping to wash away any thoughts or sensations.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius pounded on the bathroom and proceeded to walk right in not bothering to wait for an answer. "You alright, mate?" Sirius asked, sitting on the closed toilet seat.  
  
"I'm fine." Remus answered. "I needed a shower."  
  
"Sure, sure. Hey," Sirius leaned back and put his arms behind his head. "You know, both you and Victoria walked in drenched. What were you two doing out there?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why is the shower cold?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow. Remus cleared his throat and turned the knob back to hot. "What did she do to you?"  
  
"I don't know!" Remus slammed his hand against the wall.  
  
"What do you think of her?"  
  
"I don't know what to think of her." Remus took a deep breath and turned off the tap. "Hand me a towel." Sirius handed him a towel though the curtain. "What should I think about her?" Remus ran a hand though his wet hair, making it stand on end.  
  
"What ever you want." Sirius answered with a shrug and a laugh.  
  
"Thank you for your insight." Sirius laughed at the comment.  
  
"Look, hormones are great, but don't try and get into her pants. Victoria is a great girl. She's different, she doesn't date, but there is something else about her, ok? Get to know her, become her friend." Sirius warned, standing up. Remus stood gazing into the mirror as Sirius walked out the door. Remus ran one hand through his matted hair again and took a deep breath. He was going to get her out of his head. The last thing he wanted was a develop feelings for a girl he didn't even know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily looked down at the cards in front of her. Amos Diggory, Yukio Chang, and Brian Creed. She twirled a strand of red gold hair around her finger and bit her lip. Lily couldn't talk to her sister about this, Sirius was out of the question, so was Severus. That only left Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa was great, but she was a little boy crazy. She'd have to ask her before breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa Cline grinned widely up at Lily from her plate of bacon, eggs, fried tomato and toast. "You want boyfriend help?"  
  
"Yes." Lily answered slowly. "I need to know which guy to date."  
  
"This has got to be one of the weirdest thing you've ever done. You're dating a guy just to get back at James Potter?" Narcissa shook her head and sighed. "Why don't you just seduce him?"  
  
"Just help me." Lily made a face. "And don't say things like that, its weird."  
  
"Right." Narcissa pulled out a binder, when she opened it; Lily came face to face with a page of snap shots, they were all of the same guy. "This," Narcissa said, her smile widening, "is my guy binder." Lily raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. This has the picture of every guy in 5th year and above."  
  
"I can't believe you have this." Lily muttered as Narcissa leafed to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sections. "I can't believe I didn't know about this!"  
  
"Now," Narcissa answered, ignoring Lily's comments, "Amos Diggory, Yukio Chang, and Brian Creed. Brian is a Gryffindor, idolizes James, and plays keeper for your house time, fair grades. Also quite a looker, six foot, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. Yukio, he's in my house, Asian descent, doesn't play Quidditch, tan skin, black hair, black eyes. He's around five eleven. Now Amos, he's a Hufflepuff," Narcissa explained. "He plays chaser, brown hair, blue eyes. He loves James, almost worships the ground he walks on. Drives James crazy."  
  
"Hmm, thanks Cissa." Lily nodded; the three pictures were looking up at her. Amos grinned, Brian winked and Yukio smiled shyly. "Well, I don't want to date a guy who isn't gonna be at Quidditch games. That would annoy James if I was cheering for another house team." She turned the picture of Yukio over. "And Brian is always a possibility. I mean, having a guy who lives with James bragging about my kissing skills." Narcissa snorted, Lily glared at her in answer. "I don't know, I'll think about it. Thanks a lot Cissa." Lily stood and shoved both pictures and the cards in her bag.  
  
Victoria entered the hall and rushed over, her school skirt had been rolled up a few times, giving anyone who looked an eye full of leg. Her white blouse wasn't totally buttoned at the top and her long black robes flowed around her figure.  
  
"Morning." She muttered a quick greeting and grabbed a muffin from a basket off the center of the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"You're late." All three girls turned around to see Severus standing there. His black hair was tied back perfectly, robes were smooth, and his long black pants and white shirt were perfectly ironed.  
  
"And good morning to you too, Severus." Victoria gave him a quick good morning hug and a friendly peck on the cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius glanced over at Remus; the boy looked like he was going to implode. And Sirius could have sworn he could see steam coming out of Remus' ears. He knew no girl, who had ever effected Remus this way, and Remus didn't even really know her - in fact, he hated her.  
  
Remus fumed. How long had this been going on? And where were these feelings coming from? He wasn't supposed to have developed feelings so fast. Or had they always been there?  
  
"You ok there, Remus?" James asked, looking curiously up at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He pulled his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Victoria was now resting her hand on Severus' upper arm; the pair was having an animated conversation. Victoria's face broke into a large smile and she laughed at whatever Severus had just said.  
  
Remus' stomach turned over; he wanted to be the one making her laugh and smile. This was far from fair.  
  
"Come on, guys." Sirius stood and grabbed his bag, "time for class."  
  
Both groups left the Great Hall, the Gryffindors headed off for Divination in the south tower, Narcissa headed for Arithmancy and Severus headed off for an advanced Potions class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily glanced at her sister; Victoria was taking deep breaths to clam herself. Lily had a small skill as a seer, but Victoria was much more powerful and her gift was so hard to control. Although both girls had telekinetic abilities, Lily was stronger in that field than her sister.  
  
"Just take a deep breath, you'll be fine." Lily whispered, Victoria gave her a worried smile. The pair sat down a small, unoccupied table. The Marauders were just a table over and they were snickering about something. Lily suspected it was yet another prank.  
  
"We will be staring crystal gazing today, class." Professor Wynne was standing at the front of the glass. Alexia Wynne was long and thin. Her skin was a light green color; the rumor was her family was half nymph, while her long brown hair was fine and dark like rich soil. She had large black eyes that gave her a very odd appearance. "Now, simply gaze into the ball and tell me what you see." Wynne smiled warmly at Lily and Victoria and mouthed 'Good luck'.  
  
Victoria gazed into the crystal ball for a minute and her green eyes glazed over.  
  
"Oh no." Lily groaned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Images and shapes swirled fast before Victoria's face and she found herself drawn into a dark world. She found her self watching a group of teens. Two of the teens had black hair, one with hair that reminded Victoria strongly of James' messy hair. Two of the children were red heads, another had hair that was white blonde, the last three had brown hair, although one appeared to have caramel hair compared to the deep brown the other two sported.  
  
"So, we're cousins?"  
  
"It looks that way."  
  
"Maybe we should reintroduce ourselves. I'm Harry Potter." The boy who answered had James' mussed hair; he was tall with lightly formed muscles.  
  
"London Davis." She was tallish with pale skin, and curly brown hair.  
  
"Rowan Davis." Rowan appeared to have caramel hair and his skin was tanner than what had to be his sister.  
  
Victoria felt herself pulled from the picture, and into another. She found herself looking at what had to be an older version of herself. The woman standing in front of her had long brown curls and bright green eyes. The elder Victoria was standing in a tower room facing down what had to be an older Remus Lupin. His caramel hair was flecked with gray, his face was lined with care and his robes were patched. The pair was having a heated argument.  
  
"So you disappear for sixteen years, let me think you're dead, reappear, make me think you're someone else, and though all this you didn't have time to tell me I have kids?!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" the older woman yelled back. "Voldemort was after me and you know it! It would have be easier for me to just disappear!"  
  
"But we were gonna get married!"  
  
"I never should have let myself fall in love with you! It was too dangerous. And then you asked me to marry you, I got pregnant. And Voldemort was closing in, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Stick it out! We could have gotten though it together! I loved you!"  
  
"Implying what? That you don't love me now?" Victoria answered; her hair was falling everywhere, mostly into her eyes.  
  
"I'll love you forever." Remus answered, reaching over and brushing the stray curls away from her eyes. Suddenly they were pressed together, mouths attacking each other and the younger version of Victoria turned away, blushing.  
  
That picture was also sucked away from her, and she finally found herself in a black void. Pictures flashed before her eyes, screams echoed in her ears. Lily, James, dead, a baby crying, Sirius curled in a ball holding his hands tightly over his ears, Narcissa looking pale and unhappy, Severus with sallow skin and hollow eyes, and finally Remus, looking old and worn.  
  
Victoria screamed as more images flashed before her, but no sound came out. Suddenly everything went black and she knew no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily watched, horrified, as her sister fell to the floor, twitching. Her face contorted in pain and her breathing was fast and shallow. Everyone in the class was standing up, watching the twitching girl. Lily grabbed her sister's wrist.  
  
"Vikki, Vikki, wake up. Please, wake up. Don't do this now, please!" suddenly she stopped twitching and her breathing returned to normal.  
  
"Quick! Lupin! Get the Head Master and Madam Rosemary! Quick!" Professor Wynne ordered, Lily had rested her sister's head in her lap. She was stroking the other girl's face, whispering she appeared to be trying to clam herself down as much as she was trying to wake her sister up.  
  
The last look Remus got was of Victoria's skin as pale that it was almost white and her brown hair plastered to her face. Her green eyes were closed, and an odd gem that had been hidden down the front of her shirt, hung at an odd angle around her neck. Remus got one good look at the gem before Lily pushed it back under the collar of Victoria's robes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahoo! Thanks for the reviews people. I've now given you two guys to choose from as possible boyfriends! So pick away! So, I pretty sure the Divination classroom is in another tower, but I'll change that for my own reasons later.  
  
Anywho, the scenes from above are what I hope to have the sequel about - so I need feed back about them. Anywho, Remus/Victoria action! Yea! Lily/James action will come later. Need to know if I'm going too fast.  
  
So I like the idea of the Head Girl/Head Boy thing, but I just can't find a way to fit that in, so not in this story - maybe the next one I write. Also I know the whole seer thing had been used before - but I need some reason to have Volde after the girls. I mean come on - the evil prick can't want them for their looks. That would be weird, and I refuse to write that.  
  
Thanks  
  
- Lady Starlight 


	6. Dates, Mates and Make Up

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily watched a large door; her sister was on the other side, hopefully awake. Right now, she felt about ready to kill her. Imagine loosing control to that degree. Something had to have effected her extremely to make her loss it like that.  
  
Lily ran a hand thru her red gold curls and glanced around the room. Victoria had been taken to a small room just off the main hospital ward; the room even had its own small waiting room.  
  
The red head had seated herself in a large armchair in front of a fire; Sirius had come along too and was pacing by the door. Although, to Lily's knowledge, Remus and Victoria had never gotten along, the tall young man was seated by the window looking out onto the school grounds.  
  
Severus had entered the room just a few seconds earlier, and he was having a whispered conversation with Narcissa about what had happened. Lily had filled the blonde in on the situation when she had entered.  
  
"Snape." Sirius growled, he had stopped pacing and was glaring at the skinny boy.  
  
"Black." The surprise Severus had felt at seeing Sirius had not leaked into his voice or face, but Lily took note of his body language. Severus was definitely surprised. His eyes darted around the rest of the room to see if there were any more unsuspected guests that he should know about. "Lupin." The surprise had leaked into his voice and he was watching the young man.  
  
"Worried about you girlfriend, Snape?" Remus spat, he wanted nothing more than to jump Snape then and there. Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Girlfriend? What-" but Severus was cut off with the opening of the door. Victoria was standing there, leaning on the frame. Her short brown hair was mussed, green eyes tired, her shirt and skirt wrinkled and her robes over one arm. She appeared to be eating a piece of chocolate.  
  
"Now, Ms. Davis, you will be expected to go to classes every night from eight to nine thirty. Do you understand?" Professor Dumbledore was standing close at hand, explaining something to her. Victoria nodded and continued eating her chocolate.  
  
Lily grabbed her sister and pulled her into a close hug, "don't ever do that again." She muttered to her sister.  
  
"I'll try." Victoria answered to a grimace and a wink. Narcissa grabbed her friend and pulled her into a desperate huge, crying into her shoulder.  
  
"I was so worried!" she sobbed into her friend's shoulder. Lily did her best to hide a smile; Victoria glanced down nervously at the blonde and patted her head. Sirius grinned slightly and pried Narcissa off Victoria. Severus, surprising everyone, pulled Victoria into a hug. Remus' eyes darkened, he turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Why was he here?" Victoria asked, looking around. Sirius was still holding Narcissa, who appeared to be blushing a dark red color. Severus looked down at her.  
  
"Try and be more careful, will you? I've got advanced potions to make."  
  
"Its nice to see where I stand on your list of priorities." Victoria growled, she pulled out of the hug and backed away. "If your potions are that important, Severus, go and work on them." She narrowed her eyes and left the room much the same as Remus had before her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily turned down the hall, trying to do something with her long red hair; not paying attention where she was going; Lily walked head long into someone.  
  
"Ow." Lily muttered, rubbing her backside. A tall boy was sitting on the floor across from her, rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey, Lily. I'm really sorry about that." He grinned over at her. Brian Creed. His dirty blonde hair was slightly obscuring his deep brown eyes.  
  
"S'alright." She smiled shyly at him, 'perfect,' she thought 'boyfriend time'. Brian stood and offered her a hand, Lily grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her up. Purposely slipping, she fell against his chest. "Sorry." Lily looked down, hoping that she would seem embarrassed but didn't bother to step away from Brian.  
  
"Hey, Lily, would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He seemed slightly flustered. Lily fluttered her eyes at him.  
  
"Of course." Lily winked at him and stepped away. "But right now, I have homework to do." Lily reached up and pulled him down by his tie and kissed him lightly on the lips. She turned and ran off toward Gryffindor tower. Brian stood there, grinning stupidly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brian was still grinning when he entered his dorm, he feel back onto his bed.  
  
"What's with you?" James asked, looking up from his History of Magic homework.  
  
"I've got a date with Lily."  
  
"Lily? As in Evans?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would you want to go out with her?"  
  
"James, buddy," Brian answered, "she's hot! You can't tell me she's not hot. I mean she has an ass so sexy I struggle to understand it." [1]  
  
"That's weird, Brian." Remus muttered, looking up for the notes he was making in his astronomy book. "As bewildering as her ass is, I don't really want to hear about it." James grinned over at Remus who had gone back to his book. Sirius was lying across his bed, charming dust bunnies to dance the funky chicken dance. Peter was sleeping, lying across his potions book.  
  
"Evans?" James scrunched up his nose, "ew."  
  
"How mature, James." Sirius told him, looking up from his dust bunnies.  
  
"This coming from a guy who is enchanting dust bunnies." Remus sighed, "Good Sirius, real good."  
  
James rolled over and closed his curtains. He didn't really want to think about Lily. Sure, she might be slightly pretty, but she wasn't really worth all the attention guys gave her, was she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday rolled around and at 9 o'clock Lily was standing in front of the mirror in her room, holding up different shirts to see how they looked. Victoria was lying out on her bed, already dressed, reading a book and petting her cat.  
  
"How hard is it to pick a shirt?"  
  
"I need to look good. I want to show off. Plus, I have a date." Victoria's head snapped up from her book.  
  
"With who? Why wasn't I told about this?"  
  
"Brian Creed. It just slipped my mind." Victoria narrowed her eyes; Lily was looking innocently into the mirror.  
  
"Nothing slips you mind when it comes to boys." Lily pulled on a white shirt; the shirt had a flower pattern across the front. The shirt didn't cover her whole stomach; it left an amount of skin visible to the top of her short jean skirt. Victoria was wearing her own style of clothing, her black long sleeved shirt sported a picture of a red Chinese dragon across the front, her jeans were low-rise were decorated with splatters of red, black and silver paint.  
  
Lily seated herself down and began apply make up.  
  
"Ugh! Do you really have to wear that stuff?" Lily grinned over at her.  
  
"Let me do your make up, Vics. It could be fun."  
  
"Over my dead body." But Lily already had her wand out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James stood at the bottom of the main staircase; "Does Peter really need to eat so much in the morning?"  
  
"Apparently." Remus answered, glancing down at his watch. Brian was standing hear by, waiting for Lily. He appeared to be checking his watch every few seconds. Remus grinned widely and winked at Sirius. "Worried is he?"  
  
"I guess so." Sirius was grinning too; he was glancing around and caught site of Narcissa who also appeared to be waiting for someone. But she didn't appear nearly as worried as Brian, in fact she didn't seem worried at all. He gave her a grin and an exaggerated wink. Sirius looked back up the stairs and then glanced at Remus.  
  
The werewolf was standing slack jawed. Apparently he had caught site of the girl standing at the top of the stair. She appeared reluctant to go any farther.  
  
James suddenly got a very good idea as to why guys liked Lily Evans so much. Lily was standing at the top of the stairs, her short jean skirt showing off legs that kept going. Her white shirt hugged gently to her bust and offered a view of her flat stomach. A jean jacket and a pair of comfortable sandals completed the outfit. While pale cheeks had been dusted with light pink powder, green eyes accented to match her shirt with baby blue, lips glossed to shine and eyelashes lengthened, hiding her eyes slightly. Her red gold hair had been left loose, the many spiral curls hung down just past her shoulders.  
  
Remus was enjoying the view more so than James was.  
  
"Close your mouth, Remus." Sirius whispered to his friend. "You're drooling." Lily pulled Victoria down the stairs behind her. After stunning her sister, Lily had applied gold eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss.  
  
Sirius nudged Remus, "Ask her to spend the day with you."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"She's dating Snape."  
  
"Dating - Snape?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "What have you been smoking?" Remus glared at him.  
  
"Come on, haven't you noticed the way they act around each other?" Remus growled in answer, taking his eyes off Victoria for the first time, and glaring at Sirius.  
  
Sirius's eyes suddenly got very large in surprise and understanding. "You're jealous!"  
  
"I'm not!" Remus turned away, concentrating his gaze on a spot high on the doorframe. His cheekbones sported a light pink color.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sirius answered with a smile. Sirius reached over and closed James' mouth with a finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily batted her eyes at Brian, smiling coyly. "What are we doing today, Brian?"  
  
"Uh," Brian looked down nervously at her. "I thought we could just walk around for a while, then go and have a butterbeer?"  
  
"Its sounds great to me." Lily took Brian's hand and let him lead her outside. Victoria and Narcissa watched from their spot at the bottom of the stairs. "I can't believe she's doing this to get back at James." Narcissa sighed. Victoria shook her head, sighed and glanced around the hall. She noticed Remus and gave him a small wave; he glared back at her. Victoria started, what was wrong with him? Remus turned away and started a conversation with Sirius.  
  
Victoria suddenly had the feeling it was going to be a very long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Right, well, more reviews would be nice. I'd like to say that I'm not going to post another chapter till I have 10 reviews. I like to know what people think; I like input and ideas. Also, keep in mind, non of these chapters have be edited by my beta reader - so I'm about ready to get a new one, but not yet - I'll let ya know. Anywho, thanks to Emma and Professional Scatterbrain for the reviews and a special thanks to mystikalolo for the all of the reviews - they are very much appreciated.  
  
Till next time  
  
Lady Starlight  
  
[1] - This is from Three To Tango, it's a rather amusing movie that my friend (also my beta reader) and I watched like three times when we had that really big snow. 


	7. A day in Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily sighed and twisted a curl around her finger. How long had they been in this store? Quidditch really wasn't that interesting. Sure, she enjoyed watching the games just like everyone else, but this was more her sister's thing.  
  
"Hey, Lily," Brian said, turning toward her. Hey was hold a new pair of keeper gloves, a pair of boots and practice robes. "We're having try outs for seeker and chaser. Are gonna try out?"  
  
"Uh, no. I'm not really that good at flying. Vikki might try out, she loves it."  
  
"Oh, is she any good?"  
  
"Vikki is talented, she's good at lots of things I wish I was good at."  
  
"Will you come to all our games?"  
  
"Is Potter going to be there?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. Brian laughed and smiled at her as they stood in line waiting to pay.  
  
"James? He's captain."  
  
"Might as well tell Vic not to try out. He'll never let her play." Brian gave her a look.  
  
"James picks people depending on their skill, not how he feels about them."  
  
"Which is why two of his best friends are on the team in starting positions."  
  
"Don't be like that." Brian muttered to her, handing over the correct amount of money to the wizard behind the counter. "They're good at what they do. Sirius is like a human bludger him self, and Remus is brilliant even if he is sick half the time."  
  
"Where are we going now?" Lily asked quickly, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Honeydukes?" Lily grinned and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria stood with her hand on the glass window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She was gazing at the Shooting Star 980, a fairly new broom, not as new as the Clean Sweep 250, but new enough.  
  
Narcissa had gone off with Sirius for a butterbeer; Victoria had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing the blonde again today. Severus was - somewhere. She suspected he had been avoiding her since her outburst in the hospital wing.  
  
"Like it?" She spun around, Remus was standing there, caramel hair slightly wind swept. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a long sleeved Quidditch jersey. In her option Remus looked good no matter what he wore, but his pants did wonders for him.  
  
"Yeah, I love flying."  
  
"Really?" she grinned up at him, Remus had moved and was now standing next to her.  
  
"Almost as much as I love art." Remus looked down and Victoria was suddenly very glad of the make up her sister had applied.  
  
"Are you going to try out?"  
  
"For what?" Victoria asked, turning her gaze back to the broom.  
  
"Quidditch," Remus answered, still watching her. "We're having try outs his year."  
  
"I don't have a broom."  
  
"You can borrow mine."  
  
"I don't have robes."  
  
"I don't think mine will fit, but you can try them on if you like." Remus eyed her up and down; getting the feeling his robes might hang off her body in a very purgative manor. Not that he minded of course.  
  
"I wouldn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Yes." Victoria answered, suddenly becoming very interested in her shoes. "Are you mad at me? I mean, we're not friends, I'd like to be, but you seemed so angry the today and when I was in the hospital wing."  
  
"How are things with you and Snape?" Remus asked quietly, avoiding the question.  
  
"Strained. I think I hurt his feelings in the hospital wing."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He didn't seem to care about me as much as his potions. That hurt."  
  
"Why don't you go and find him? Have a make up snog?"  
  
"A make up - excuse me?" Victoria asked, startled. What on earth was he talking about?  
  
"Well, that's what people who are involved do after a fight, isn't it?" Remus asked, not having the guts to look at the brunette. Victoria suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Is that what's been bothering you? You thought I was 'involved' with Severus?" she looked about ready to cry from laughing. "Don't be daft. Severus is like a brother."  
  
"But - you two - you kissed him! And when you talk your hand - on his arm."  
  
"He's my friend! That's just something I tend to do with him."  
  
"Oh." Remus grunted, suddenly he felt very stupid indeed. Victoria brushed away a few tears of laughter.  
  
"Any other thoughts I should know about?"  
  
"You're beautiful." Remus suddenly went very pale, had he just said that?  
  
Victoria smiled up at him and moved in a little closer, Remus gulped. If she got any closer she would be pressed against him - not something that he would particular mind, but he'd rather she didn't get that close just right now.  
  
"You think so?" Victoria reached up and brushed some of his caramel hair out of his eyes. Both hands than proceeded to play with the caramel locks, she pressed even closer. Her body was against him and Remus was very aware of everywhere their bodies touched and these thoughts sent blood rushing below his belt. He let out a labored breath and rested uncertain hands on her hips, pulling her even closer. Leaning down Remus brought his lips down to hers, but at the last second Victoria ducked out of his arms.  
  
She turned and began trudging back up toward the castle. Turning around, she waved and called back "Thanks for telling me about the try outs!"  
  
Remus groaned and leaned against the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"You alright there, Remus?" James and Peter had just turned the corner, both were holding bags filled with candy, butterbeer and gags. "You look kinda flushed. Not getting sick, are you?"  
  
"No." Remus croaked. "I'm fine." When he got back to the castle a very cold shower was in order. Sirius can barreling down the road toward.  
  
"Hey guys." He panted slightly, but was smiling.  
  
"That shade of lipstick really doesn't suit you, Padfoot." James told him, gesturing toward the pink lipstick smeared around his mouth and a little of his neck.  
  
"Ah, yes. Narcissa got quite affectionate."  
  
"Yeah, apparently." James scoffed at him. The group started walking up toward the castle, James and Peter going over their purchases while Remus and Sirius talked quietly to each other. About half way to the castle they stopped.  
  
"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" the whole group turned to see Brian racing to catch up with them.  
  
"What happened to you?" Peter asked, eyeing the taller boy up and down when he finally reached them. Brian's shirt was half tucked in and not totally buttoned at the top, his hair was mussed and his lips and parts of his neck appeared much glossier than normal. Brian grinned widely.  
  
"I had a date with Lily."  
  
"Evans? She did that?" James felt an odd surge of jealously. 'What the hell? I don't even like the girl? What's wrong with me?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner was a raucous affair. Everyone was discussing their day, their dates and their purchases. The evening was punctuated with a prank curtsey of the Marauders. It ended with Lucius Malfoy running from the Great Hall dressed in a bright purple skirt, a green tube top, red high heels and blue streaked hair.  
  
When everyone had finished dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "As you all know, Halloween is coming up at the end of this month. And we're going to have a masquerade." Everyone began talking excitedly. "Now, before you start wondering what to wear, I'm going to lay down the guide lines. There will be no dates," at this everyone looked surprised, "everyone will come alone. The theme is fantasy creatures, so whatever you want in those guidelines and within reason. Also, everyone will be given a mask before you leave this evening. The masks are already spelled so that no one will know who's who unless you choose to divulge that information. You are also to add any other charms you choose to the mask, but you may not remove the identity charm. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Dumbledore sat back down in his seat. The hall buzzed with excitement at the news.  
  
Lily glanced at her sister and the pair left the Great Hall, picking up a mask each as they left. Lily grinned at her mask; she had a pretty good idea of what she was going to do with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That girl has a tongue like you wouldn't believe!" Brian was lying out on his bed, recounting the day's events for his dorm mates. "And believe me, she can do wonders with that tongue." James shoved his head under a pillow; he really didn't need to hear this. "And she's got these lips-" James grabbed a shirt and slammed the door as he left. James entered the common room and plopped down in a chair, the room appeared deserted.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" James looked over; Lily Evans was sitting in a chair, gazing at him over a pair of reading glasses and a book she was holding. Her red hair was tied back, but a few little wisps had escaped. A tank top hugged lightly to her top and a pair of baggy pants almost covered her feet.  
  
"I was sick of listening to Brian talk about your amazing tongue." The firelight caught her hair, making it shine.  
  
"Oh?" Lily raised an eyebrow. Said tongue darted out and wet her lips. "You didn't like that?" James gulped slightly; he wondered very suddenly what her tongue could do.  
  
"No, not really. Any other girl, it might have been arousing - but, its you." James grinned at Lily, hoping he had aggravated her. Lily removed her glasses and closed her book; she stood and put the book on the chair. Her pants didn't meet her shirt and gave him a view of her flat stomach. Lily walked over, her hips swaying slightly as she moved. She bent down, one hand on either armrest; James glanced down and noticed he had quite a nice view of her chest.  
  
"Not arousing? You're not at all interested in what I can do with my tongue?"  
  
"Well - I - umm - " James stuttered. Lily pulled herself up by the arm rests, so she was now straddling James.  
  
"Ya sure about that?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I get the feeling, you're lying." She began playing with his hair with one hand, the other she rested on the nape of his neck, playing with the small hairs there. Lily ran a hand down the side of his face and along his jaw. James' tongue darted out, licking his lips. One finger ran across his lips, allowing his tongue to run over it.  
  
Lily took of his hands, sucking gently on each finger but keeping her eyes on his. James groaned, Lily smirked and got off James.  
  
"So, apparently, I'm not arousing." Lily tossed her ponytail over one shoulder, grabbed her book and glass, and flounced up the stairs to her dorm. James groaned, his boxers were feeling rather small right about now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where have you been?" Remus asked, looking up at James from his book. The other beds were quite and the curtains closed.  
  
"Being seduced."  
  
"Really?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. "I hate it when that happens."  
  
"Stuff it, Lupin." James scowled. "When was the last time you were seduced?"  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"Really?" realization dawned on James. "That's why you were so flustered!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who was it?" Remus closed his book and reached for his curtains.  
  
"Good night, James." The curtains snapped closed and James was left standing alone in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright - so I lied. New chapter before I got 10 reviews. Wow - two chapters in one day - eek.  
  
I think I gave someone the wrong impression.  
  
Shaye Evans - I'm very sorry I didn't make this clear - Lily isn't a Slytherin. That's an interesting perspective on the story, but I don't support that. I did write that they were in the Gryffindor dorms, so I guess I hoped you'd put two and two together. Ah, well. No harm done. But just in case I didn't make things clear - I'm making a list  
  
Lily Evans - 7th year Gryffindor  
  
Victoria Davis - 7th year Gryffindor  
  
Narcissa Cline - 7th year Ravenclaw  
  
James Potter - 7th year Gryffindor  
  
Sirius Black - 7th year Gryffindor  
  
Remus Lupin - 7th year Gryffindor  
  
Peter Pettigrew - 7th year Gryffindor  
  
Brian Creed - 7th year Gryffindor  
  
Severus Snape - 7th year Slytherin  
  
Lucius Malfoy - 7th year Slytherin  
  
Amos Diggory - 7th year Hufflepuff  
  
Yukio Chang - 7th year Ravenclaw  
  
Did I miss anyone? Right, hope that helps people. Right - this time I need 11 reviews and I'm not posting until I get them - I mean it! Even if it means I have two chapters ready for posting when that happens.  
  
Tata  
  
Lady Starlight 


	8. Concerning tryouts, bruises and apologie...

Disclaimer: see first chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James Potter stood on the Quidditch pitch holding his broomstick. It was 10 o'clock on Saturday morning. A week since the incident with Lily, a whole week he hadn't been able to look at her without turning bright red. A whole week and Remus still wouldn't tell him who the girl in Hogsmeade was.  
  
But none of that mattered right now. Right now it was time for tryouts. Of course he'd have to be very careful not to look at the stands. Seeing as Lily was sitting in them. James was pretty sure she was there to cheer Victoria on and to make him uncomfortable.  
  
Victoria was standing having a hurried conversation with Remus, who was letting her borrow his broom.  
  
"Now, just hold on to the broom and do your best." Remus instructed, he felt fairly sure she knew what she was doing, but right then he needed something to concentrate on, apart from how close she was standing.  
  
"What are you going to ride?" She wouldn't have noticed the flush on his face, seeing as she was at the moment inspecting the broom.  
  
"I'm going to ride a school broom."  
  
"Right!" Sirius yelled. "Anyone trying out for Chaser, go with James, Brian and Remus. Anyone trying out for seeker comes with Ella and me."  
  
Eleanor Crown was a tall 5th year girl. Strongly built, five foot nine, long black hair and brown eyes, she was a wonderful beater.  
  
Lily waved energetically from the stands to her sister, yelling encouragement. Sirius reached a box, the team would be engaging in mock scrimmage. They wouldn't be playing anyone, but they were expected to go thru the plays like they were. The 4 people trying out for seeker would be placed on the field all at once, so that it was possible to see who was the better player. While the 7 candidates for chaser would be alternated. All 11 students were expected to be able to work with the bludgers on the field, but these would not be introduced into after one catching of the Snitch. So both Ella and Sirius were free to observe the seekers.  
  
Victoria's competition was a 6th year boy, a 3rd year girl and a 2nd year boy. She grinned at them, and wished them luck. Sirius knelt down and opened the box. The Snitch was the only ball in the box, seeing as James was spinning the Quaffle on his finger, and it quickly disappeared. Everyone, who was not already in the air, took off.  
  
James watched as Remus did a loop-the-loop, scaring the current candidate for chaser into dropping the Quaffle. He shook his head, hoping Sirius was having better luck with his seekers. James glanced down to the stands, big mistake. Lily was watching, her red gold curls flying freely around her face. Damn her.  
  
Victoria watched as Remus did another loop-the-loop. A misplaced thought sprung into her head. Was Remus as daring in relationships as he was on a broomstick? Come to think of it, how well could she handle his broomstick? Where had those thoughts come from? She dreaded to think, but she did feel rather guilty about what she had done to him last weekend. After all, she had been close enough to feel his reaction.  
  
But it didn't seem to have bothered him much. They were still talking, even if it got weird at times. But that didn't stop them in any way.  
  
Pulling her thoughts away from Remus, she looked around for the Snitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily sighed, she loved her sister and all, but she really didn't want to be on the same field as James Potter. What she had done last weekend had been embarrassing, and obviously she wasn't the only one who thought so. James turned bright red whenever he looked at her. Poor guy.  
  
Lily scanned the sky, watching her sister. The brunette was just sitting up there, looking around. Suddenly, without any warning what so ever, she went into a dive. Lily was about to scream when she pulled up, holding something triumphantly in her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus was about ready to kill her, James was gawking, and Brian looked like he was going to fall off his broom while Sirius was smiling widely.  
  
Victoria felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she handed the Snitch over to James.  
  
"Very nice." James managed to choke out. "Sirius, go and let the bludgers out, will you?"  
  
"Right-o Captain." Sirius saluted comically and rocketed off toward the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After tryouts ended, Victoria found herself apologizing profusely to Remus. The tall boy seemed rather shook up, and was busy lecturing her about watching out for bludgers and making 50 foot dives.  
  
"Look, Remus." Victoria was trying her best to keep cool. "I'm not hurt, your broom is fine, I caught the Snitch twice and nothing bad happened! What's the problem?"  
  
"What's the - " Remus started. "What do you mean what's the problem!? You took a fifty-foot dive after a golden walnut! That's the problem! Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Right." The caramel eyed boy, concentrated on his shoes, not daring to look at her flushed face.  
  
"I'll be more careful, I promise." Caramel eyes met bright green ones and the pair smiled. "Come on, I missed lunch, I'm hungry." She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. Remus' mind was buzzing 'she's holding my hand. MY hand! HOLDING it! MY HAND!'  
  
'Come off it,' another voice answered from the back of his head, 'she's done more than hold your hand.'  
  
'Shut it, let me enjoy the moment.'  
  
The pair entered the kitchens, to find Lily already sitting there with Sirius. Sirius smirked at Remus' dazed expression, but no one else appeared to notice. Victoria glanced down at their hands, blushed and let go of Remus' hand.  
  
"So, where have you two been?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and grinning widely.  
  
"Oh yes," Victoria muttered sarcastically, wrapping a leg around Remus and letting him pull her close. "We've been snogging in a broom closet." Remus' hand on her lower thigh, right beside her knee to keep her leg up, wrapped around his leg, and this other hand on her upper back were making her skin buzz and a realization that he smelled like chocolate, rain and fresh grass. Victoria gulped and pushed away, she slide into a seat next to Lily and allowed her sister to load her plate with food.  
  
"Oy! James," Sirius called, the dark haired boy had just entered. He turned bright red at the sight of Lily and made his way over to get something to eat. Lily was explaining something quickly to her sister with a hand on her shoulder. James brushed past, touching Victoria's arm by accident.  
  
Her mind quizzed, an image flashed before her eyes. Lily and James sitting with a baby in a nicely furnished living room.  
  
"Hey, Vic? You alright?" Lily shook her sister's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Victoria put a hand to the side of her head, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly.  
  
"We can go to the hospital wing if you like." Sirius suggested, leaning over the table.  
  
"I said," Victoria snapped, "I'm fine." Sirius recoiled slightly, shrugged and sighed.  
  
"Whatever you say." Sirius glanced over at Remus who was absently eating whatever he picked up off his plate. His eyes were focused at Victoria, who was now eating some chocolate and was rather melted and kept dripping off her finger and on to her lips.  
  
"Where's the salt?" James asked, picking up odd bowls, plates and glasses, looking for the small container.  
  
"Here." Lily tossed the salt shaker to him, James easily caught it. James grinned at her, flashing his perfect teeth, Lily smiled easily back. This simple exchange made James turned the same color as one of the apples on the table.  
  
"You alright there, James?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
"Fine." James answered, his face turning back to its normal color. The rest of lunch went without much event, apart from Remus almost choking on a slice of bread when Victoria licked the melted chocolate off her fingers.  
  
The group left together, Victoria talking animatedly to Remus and Sirius while Lily and James walked slightly behind, totally silent.  
  
"James," Lily muttered, she reached out and grabbed his arm, "did I make you uncomfortable? I'm really sorry 'bout that." James glanced down at the red head, looking at her for the first time without blushing.  
  
"It's fine, I guess I kinda deserved it." James winked at her, "of course, you could always do it again."  
  
"I could," Lily reaching up and playing with the collar on his shirt. "But, I'm not interested in you, I've got Brian." A slight hint of regret entered her voice, and James' heart hell slightly in his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria tossed her dirty clothes on the floor and climbed into the shower. Her muscles were slightly tensed from sitting on the broomstick for so long. After a few minutes she climbed out, wrapping a towel around herself and leaving the bathroom.  
  
She pulled on a shirt and pants and left the dorm. Victoria walked over to the 7th years' boy's dorm, opening the door without knocking; Remus was standing alone in the middle of the room, shirtless.  
  
His back was to her, a few large bruises across his back.  
  
"Christ, Remus! What the hell have you done to your back?" Remus spun around at the sound of her voice. A few more bruises were splattered across his chest, lower torso and collar bone. "Accio salve!" a small pot filled with a clear goop, smelling slightly of lavender, zoomed through the door and into Victoria's hand.  
  
"Sit down," she ordered, pointing to Remus' bed. "And I don't want to hear any protests." Victoria snapped as Remus started to open his mouth. He plopped down on the side of the bed, an elbow on each knee, with his back slightly bent. Opening the pot and sitting behind Remus on the bed, Victoria stuck her fingers into the pot and pulled out some of the goop.  
  
"So, why are you doing this?" Remus asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. He stiffened slightly as fingers rubbed over his bruises, but he just as quickly relaxed.  
  
"More importantly, how did you get these, and why didn't you go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"You know me, Quidditch, rough housing, you know, guy stuff."  
  
"I should hit you for that comment."  
  
"But you wont," Remus said slowly. Her hands had found a rather nasty bruise on his lower back. She was gentle and Remus wanted to know what else she could do with her hands. Remus moaned slightly, this noise brought a light blush to Victoria's face.  
  
"No, I wont. Now turn around, let me do your front." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter." Victoria snapped at him, and held up the pot and shook it in his face. A warm hand found a deep bruise on his collarbone, rubbing genteelly, while the other rested on his chest. Remus took in a sharp breath and let out a labored one. "I'm sorry," Victoria muttered. "I'll stop if I'm making you uncomfortable." She removed her hands, but Remus reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You're fine." Victoria carefully removed her wrist from his hand and put the pot down on the dresser next to the bed. She stood and started to leave, but stopped and turned back to him. "I'm going to go." Victoria reached over, grabbed his shoulder and jammed her lips to his. She pulled away as quickly as she had started; Victoria turned and left the room. Remus sat on the edge of the bed for quite a while after she had left. He ran a finger over his lip and smiled. Remus reached for the pot of salve and finished healing the bruises on his front.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I got 11 reviews! Yeah for me!  
  
LilyWonder: right, love your review. I've been a bit worried it's been all R/V, I'd like to put more L/J in. But you made me fell much better about it. Thanks - also, I don't think they're going to get properly together for a little while yet.  
  
ZwiZwi - I can deal with that - I don't mind making James suffer  
Right, so I need 16 reviews for the next chapter (that's only 5 more, come on people, you can do it). But thanks to everyone who did review.  
  
Tata - Lady Starlight 


	9. What's this feeling?

Lily removed her glasses and rubbed tiredly at her eyes. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she noted it was 1 in the morning. Victoria was sleeping up in their dorm; she hadn't left the room since early evening, missing dinner entirely.  
  
Things with James had become even more uncomfortable. 'Fancy telling the boy you're not interested.' A voice scolded from the back of her mind.  
  
'Well, I'm not.'  
  
'Which is you tried to seduce him last week. What's his worst habit?'  
  
'He bites his nails. One nail. The thumb on his right hand.' Lily's eyes opened wide, she groaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
'You know, you're right. You're not interested in him, you love him.'  
  
"I DO NOT!" this last was yelled to the empty common room.  
  
"You don't what?" Lily swiveled around in her chair. Sirius was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of black boxers, sporting the phrase 'Kiss me, I'm Scottish' all over them.  
  
"Hey, Sirius. What are you doing up at 1 in the morning?"  
  
"Could asked you the same thing." He answered, running a hand though his black locks.  
  
"I'm just thinking about stuff, ya know?"  
  
"'Bout Brian?"  
  
"Who? Oh, yeah, Brian." Lily sighed as twisted a curl around one finger.  
  
"What'd mean 'who?' He's your boyfriend for God's sake." Sirius was watching her with new interest, and a sort of confused expression on his face.  
  
"Did you guys pick the new players for the team?"  
  
"Is that what's bothering you?" Sirius asked with a laugh and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," Lily lied quickly. 'No, Sirius, its not. I've just discovered I've got a thing for your best friend. Ya know, the guy I am should hate, the one who happens to be good friends with my boyfriend.' Yeah, Lily thought, that would go down real well.  
  
"No worries." Sirius told her, grinning broadly. "I've not seen someone do a dive like that in a long time, so I'd have to say Vikki's most likely gonna make the team." Lily let out a sigh, that might not be what was bothering her, but it did help to know that. "Hey, Remus seemed kinda happy 'bout something at dinner, and I saw Vics leaving our dorm, any idea what's going on between those two?"  
  
Lily perked up. "No, I didn't notice anything."  
  
"Maybe it's just me then." Sirius answered with a shrug. He yawned, "you know what? I think I'm kind of tired, I'm going to bed. Good night, Lily." He turned and trudged back up from whence he came.  
  
Although it had been nice talking to Sirius, it didn't solve her problem. And Lily was left sitting up thinking far into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James rolled over, trying to block the stream of sunlight coming in the window and into his four poster. He sat up; an image of Lily waking him up flashed into his mind. Although she hadn't been in the best mood, and hadn't woken him up in the best way, she had looked beautiful.  
  
Red gold curls falling around her face, green eyes bright, lips pink and full. James groaned. He really didn't need those thoughts so early in the morning. A loud snore punctuated his thoughts and James pulled back his curtain. Sirius was lying half on - half off his bed, snoring loudly.  
  
James sprang up, he need to see her, couldn't wait till breakfast. He wanted to know what she looked like when she slept, wanted to know how she looked when she first woke up.  
  
Rummaging thought his trunk; James pulled out his invisibility cloak. Leaving the room, James rushed down the stairs, the common room was empty. He hurried up the stairs to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Why does her room have to be at the very top?" he muttered on his way up. Opening the door slowly, he glanced inside, both sets on curtains were wide open. A tangle of red hair fell over the side of the bed on the right. Entering the room, James made his way toward the bed. A large gray, white and black cat was sleeping on the end of the bed, watching him with large yellow eyes.  
  
James' breath caught in his throat. Lily was lying with one arm under her head; the sheets were bunched up around her feet. A purple silk nightdress was bunched around her upper thighs, exposing creamy skin. James reached over and ran his fingers across her upper arm, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.  
  
Pink lips were slightly parted and James couldn't stand it. He sat on the side of the bed and leaned down, kissing her gently. Complete bliss.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?' James mind was ringing. 'She has a boyfriend, one of my friends!'  
  
'Since when do you care?' Lily made a noise in her sleep, something like a moan. James blushed. Cold Shower was in order when he got back to the dorm. In the other bed, Victoria stirred slight and rolled out of bed with a loud clunk; Lily sat up, startled. James fell back, trying to get off the bed, he landed, much like Victoria, with a loud bang. Luckily for him both girls were to tired and disoriented to really notice.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily looked over at her sister who was sitting on the floor rubbing her behind.  
  
"I think I fell." Victoria answered, looking confused. James looked over at Lily, when she was sitting up he noticed that her night dress was rather low cut, exposing the top of her breasts. James gulped and got up quietly and made his way to the door. He bolted down the stairs and up to his dorm.  
  
He pulled off the cloak, tossed it on to his trunk and James ducked into the bathroom. Remus stood by his bed, a towel wrapped around his waist, damp hair falling into his face.  
  
"What's with him?" Remus asked, glancing over at Sirius, who was sorting thought his trunk, trying to find clean clothes.  
  
"I HAD SHOWER NEXT! DAMN IT, POTTER!" Sirius yelled. "I hate it when he does that." Sirius muttered to himself, pushing clothes aside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily groaned, a rather rude awakening by her sister after only 4 hours of sleep had made her irate. She glanced down at her bacon and eggs and groaned again. Lily really didn't have the energy to eat. Damn Potter, keeping her up.  
  
Speak of the Devil, said young man had just seated himself a few seats away. Sirius was sitting across from him, Remus was next to him and Peter appeared absent.  
  
"OY! DAVIS!" James called down the table.  
  
"Yeah?" Victoria looked up, careful to keep her eyes on either James or Sirius. She couldn't look at Remus right now, not after what had happened last night.  
  
"Just wanted to let you know you made the team." Victoria perked up; a wide smiled covered her face. Lily glanced over at Remus and bit her lip to keep from laughing. The boy was putting his fork onto his plate and into this mouth repeatedly. Unfortunately for him that space on his plate had been devoid of food for a few minutes. He appeared more interested in Victoria, who had moved down the table to talk to Sirius. Lily slid down the bench when Brian joined the group.  
  
A quick good morning kiss and the pair went back to eating, but Brian had situated his arm around Lily's waist. James glowered at the pair and returned his attention to Victoria, Sirius and Remus, who were having an animated discussion about Quidditch.  
  
Lily glanced over at James, drinking in the lines of his face. Black messy hair, beautiful blue eyes, he was taller than she, which was always a plus was, and he was nicely built. He glanced over at her and winked, smiling roguishly at her.  
  
Victoria watched as her sister winked back at James and gave him a rather sexy smile. She shook her head; Lily had a boyfriend, and the last thing she needed to get involved with another guy. These games continued for a few more minutes until Victoria slammed her goblet onto the table. Lily jumped and glanced guiltily at her sister, James appeared confused, but no less guiltily.  
  
"I'm going to class." She growled, grabbing her books and storming out of the Great Hall. Brian glanced up,  
  
"What's with her?" he was totally oblivious to everything that had been going on, being more interested in his breakfast.  
  
"Nothing, I think she got up too early." Lily leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. She grabbed her books and raced out of the hall after her sister. She found Victoria half way to the Charms classroom.  
  
"HEY! Wait up!" Lily called to her sister, making sure her books stayed in her bag. The brunette spun around.  
  
"What was that all about?" she demanded, "What were you doing with James? You have a flipping boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Lily answered, twisting a curl around her finger and keep her eyes level with her sister. "But Brian, he just... Brian. But James, he's daring, spontaneous, funny, he's everything that girls like." Victoria's eye widened.  
  
"How did I not know about this?"  
  
"Don't take it personally," Lily told her sister hurriedly, "I only just figured out about it last night." Lily's face suddenly broke into a wide grin. "What about you and Remus? I heard from a little bird you two were alone in the boy's dorm. He sure seemed happy last night." Lily wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Victoria flushed.  
  
"Nothing happened, I promise." Lily raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "Really!" Victoria waved her hands to emphasize her point.  
  
"So you like him?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily squealed with delight.  
  
"We can double date!" Victoria brought a hand down to cover her sister's mouth.  
  
"Be quite." She hissed. "We'll talk about this later." Victoria was looking down the hall; she removed her hand and stepped back as the Marauders came down the hall with Brian. Remus stopped to talk to Victoria and Lily gave her a rather hard, yet unnoticed, shove. The brunette fell directly into Remus, the werewolf grabbed onto her, to keep from falling. Both her hands were on his chest, one of his was gripping her upper arm, while the other was on her back.  
  
Victoria gulped, damn his eyes.  
  
"Man," Sirius commented, "you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife." The pair blushed and jumped apart; almost like they had been burned. Victoria glared at her sister. Remus was simply watching her, drinking in every line of her face and body. She glanced back at him, and blushed under his gaze.  
  
Today was going to be a long day. Thank you so much sister dear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed; it was quite over whelming. I posted a chapter around one in the morning, and when I check back later, I have over 16 reviews. WOW!  
  
Anywho, guys, you can flame if you want, but I'd rather not have any rude language. It's not classy, and it puts people off writing.  
  
All right then. I haven't even started the next chapter. I hope to have it posted before Friday. I'd like to get ideas from readers. Authors of the best two ideas will be entered into an upcoming chapter (even if the idea isn't used).  
  
Ideas can be posted; I'll let people know if they get it. I'll contract you for character name and description.  
  
Also note, nothing has been edited by my beta reader. She's a wonderful person, just a little slow on the editing. I told her she had eight chapters to edit and her eyes bugged out (best friend, she wanted the job. not idea why). Rather an amusing site. Plus, she owes me; I teach her lots of fun English swear words. I'm British you know, well, I have duel citizenship. never mind, I'm babbling.  
  
I'm asking for 30 reviews. Its only 11 more and it should give me some time to write.  
  
Tata - Lady Starlight 


	10. Concerning extra credit and dates

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius started up at Professor Binns, he doubted there had ever been a more boring teacher at Hogwarts. He glanced around, Victoria was doing what had to be her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, Lily appeared to be half writing class notes and half writing personal notes, James was falling asleep on his desk, and Remus appeared to be doodling.  
  
Sirius brought his head down to the desk with a light bang. Was this class ever going to end?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa wrapped a long strand of blond hair around her finger and sighed. Charms was tiring. Flitwick had assigned pages 234 to 310 to take notes on. And Narcissa was finished. She glanced around, at times, such as this, she wished she had been sorted into a different house.  
  
Slytherin, with Severus, Gryffindor with Lily and Victoria. Anything but studious Ravenclaw. Sure, the house was fine sometimes, but almost no one did anything against the rules, most people followed the book. And that got really boring.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was watching her from his seat a few desks away. He smirked slyly at her and winked. Narcissa rolled her nose up in disgust. Stupid prat. Narcissa glanced at her watch; class ended in two minutes. That was two more minutes of silence, two more minutes of Malfoy making eyes at her, two more minutes of boredom.  
  
She groaned slightly and rested her head on the desk. Was this class ever going to end?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A loud ringing brought Sirius out of his daze, he looked around. Remus appeared to be trying to talk to Victoria, who was ignoring him. James was watching Lily, who was standing with her books waiting for Brian. The boy had a large smear of ink across one cheek; he looked as if he had fallen asleep on his notes.  
  
Sirius looked harder, 'the goblin rebellion of 1856... Grog the smelly was a double agent..'. Sirius grinned, well, at least he know what they had talked about in class.  
  
Exiting the History of Magic classroom, Sirius saw Narcissa coming out of the Charms room, stuffing a book into her bag. She appeared to be having an argument.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy. I'm not interested! For all I care you can jump off the North Tower." Sirius smirked, 'Go Narcissa.'  
  
"One date, Narcissa, just one. How can you turn down a body like this?"  
  
"Easily, just watch me, you - you - you FERRET!" Malfoy blinked in surprise, his mouth was slightly open.  
  
"Narcissa!" Sirius called to her and waved. The blond looked up and smiled at Sirius. He jogged over and wrapped his arm around Narcissa. "Hey, Malfoy. Is my girlfriend being rude?" Narcissa shifted in his arms and Malfoy's eyes opened wide in surprise. The blonde boy turned on his heel and left. Narcissa grinned up at Sirius.  
  
"Thanks." She sighed, but she didn't move away and Sirius made no more to remove his arm.  
  
"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Narcissa blinked in surprise.  
  
"But - it's not a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"I have my ways." The black haired boy smirked; he removed his arm from around her shoulders and grabbed her hand. The pair began walking toward the Great Hall for lunch. They didn't talk; it was a comfortable silence walking hand in hand.  
  
And for the first time all day, they both felt completely content.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus dropped his head down onto the table, narrowly missing the remains of his chicken salad sandwich. His goblet of pumpkin shook slightly from the disruption, threatening to fall over. A thin hand reached into his field of vision and steadied the cup.  
  
The werewolf jerked his head up, but instead of the brunette he had been hoping to see, there was a red head. Remus dropped his head back down onto the table, this time getting what was left over from his sandwich with the side of his face. Lily covered her mouth, hiding a smile while Remus cleaned his face off.  
  
"You all right there, Remus?" Lily asked, seating herself across from him and grabbing a sandwich.  
  
"Have you ever - liked anyone. I mean, really liked them? And then not be able to tell them?" Remus suddenly burst out laughing. "Never mind, you have a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, actually, I do know what you're talking about. But * who * are you talking about?" Lily raised an eyebrow at the caramel haired boy. His eyes flicked down the table to where Victoria was talking to Sirius about Quidditch. "Ah."  
  
"Hm?" Remus asked, returning his attention back to Lily. The red head grinned, and winked at Remus.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Remus, it'll work out." Lily stood and glanced around. James was sitting reading a rather large book on Transfiguration, absent-mindedly eating whatever was on his plate. Lily smiled at him as she watched his eyes grow wide with understanding.  
  
"And I'm sure," Remus said to her, "that it'll work out for you too." Remus was grinning at her, his eyes flicked between her and James. Lily blushed and hurried from the hall.  
  
James glanced up when he noticed a flash a red passing by. Lily's face was slightly flushed, and James decided that made her even more beautiful. Green eyes flicked over to him, blue eyes looked right back. Lily turned even redder and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria sighed and rubbed her eyes; the extra credit essay she was working on for Defense against the Dark Arts was tiring her out. Werewolves really were complicated. Glancing at her watch, she groaned. It was 10:45 and she had been up late every night that week. Victoria picked up her stack of books, checked them out and made her way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
About half way there, she ran into something warm and solid. Landing with a bang, books, papers, ink and quills flew every where. Groaning, Victoria went around trying to pick everything.  
  
"I'm * really * sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm * so * sorry." Victoria looked over; Remus was sitting on the floor watching her. Victoria suddenly realized that her skirt might be a * little * short.  
  
"You've been avoiding me." The tall boy accused, picking up a few things and getting to his feet.  
  
"No I haven't." Victoria concentrated on picking up her things. A hand rested on her shoulder and she glanced up, Remus surveyed her with caramel eyes.  
  
"Yes, you have. Ever since the other night - "  
  
"Remus, that might have been a mistake." She interrupted quickly, avoiding his eyes. Remus pulled her to her feet. Everything they had collected scattered across the floor again.  
  
"Was it?" Victoria moved out of his grip, doing her best to stay out of his reach. When she backed up, he moved forward, until her back was against the wall. A hand rested on the wall next to her face, he was close enough she had to crane her neck up to look into his eyes. "I don't think it was." Remus replied huskily. His other hand traced her jaw line, and then lips were on lips.  
  
Gentle, yet demanding, both her arms went up, wrapping around his neck and hands buried themselves into caramel locks, pulling Remus closer. He ran his tongue over her lips, demanding entrance, which she was more than happy to grant. They broke apart for a second, because, apparently, breathing is important.  
  
Instead of kissing her again, lips found their way to her neck. Victoria gasped slightly, and everything went dark. One of her hands slid from Remus' hair to his shoulder, holding on tightly.  
  
In her mind, images swirled, 'no! Not now! Not here!' but the swirling darkness didn't listen. The swirling void formed a picture, herself and Remus in more intimate position, a thin hand wear a ring and the final image split. One side showed Remus sad, he looked like he had been crying, the other image had to be herself. She was holding two small bundles while sitting in a bed.  
  
The hallway was pulled sharply back into focus, Remus had forgone her neck, and was now running his tongue over her ear. Victoria pushed Remus off her, hot tears prickling at her eyes and threatening to fall. Remus' breathing was slightly labored, obvious the whole thing that been * quite * exciting to him. She blushed, Victoria was still close enough to be able to feel just how exciting it was for him.  
  
"I - I have to go." Victoria didn't bother to try and pick up her books. She fled down the hall toward Gryffindor, not looking back, letting the tears fall.  
  
Remus watched her go, what had he done wrong? They had both seemed to be enjoying it. She had been reacting to him and making small noises he never thought could excite him. Remus sighed and began picking up the books and papers. For the first time he got a good look at the notes and the titles of the books.  
  
For the third time everything went clattering to the floor. Werewolves. What was she doing with books on werewolves?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily stretched; her hand was cramping slightly from all the writing she had been doing. Glancing at the Grandfather clock, Lily noted it was 10:45. For whatever reason, there was almost no one in the common room. Most people appeared to have turned in early, or were working in other places around the school.  
  
The only other occupant in the common was James Potter. The tall boy was poring over his notes and he was still deeply interested in the large Transfiguration book that was sitting across his lap. Lily smiled gently at the hunched figure, the firelight caught on his face, turning his skin a red color and shadowing the contours of his face. His dark hair was black, reminding Lily of a moonless midnight.  
  
He glanced up at her, dark blue eyes stood out from the rest of his face. He smiled up at her, even white teeth shinning out at her.  
  
"Hey, Lily." He voice was deep, slightly husky. Mostly likely from lack of use. A lump formed slightly in her throat.  
  
"Hey." James closed his book and moved to sit next to Lily on her couch.  
  
"What are you doing?" He looked over at her papers; notes on Vampires covered everything.  
  
"Extra credit, for Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Right, an essay on a dark creature you want to learn more about."  
  
"Vikki, is doing werewolves." Lily could have sworn James paled slightly.  
  
"Doesn't - doesn't she have a thing for Remus?"  
  
"Yeah," Lily shrugged, "so what?" in truth, both girls knew about Remus. They weren't stupid and it had been around 4th year they had put two and two together. Of course, they had never mentioned it to anyone since to had to be a secret. Lily faltered for a minute, was that way her sister was doing an essay on werewolves?  
  
"No reason." James answered a bit to quickly. A realization brought Lily back into reality very fast. James was sitting very close; his eyes appeared trained on her lips.  
  
"So - what about Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow? Aren't we looking at dragons?"  
  
"Lily," James muttered, he was watching her closely. "Why are you dating Brian?"  
  
"Because - because - because it works." Lily responded, trying not to notice how close his damn lips were.  
  
"Does it?" James leaned in and their lips brushed lightly. Every atom in Lily's body buzzed to life, she left slightly like she was shaking. Even if the kiss had only been light, her lips were burning.  
  
Before they could continue, the portrait hole burst open, slamming into the wall with a loud bang. Victoria rushed in, her cheeks shining with tears. She bolted up the stairs, not acknowledging the pair on the couch. A loud bang heralded that she was in her room with the door closed. Lily and James sat with their jaws slightly slack, eyes staring blankly at the staircase.  
  
A few minutes Remus entered the common room, carrying a pile of books.  
  
"Did Victoria come though here?" Lily nodded and pointed up the girls' staircase. Remus groaned and dropped the book onto a table. "Give her these and tell her - tell her I'm sorry." He turned and went up the stairs to his dorm. James turned to Lily and voiced the question she was thinking.  
  
"Did we miss something?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAHOO! Chapter 9 - finished, not edited, but hey, whatever. I'd like 45 reviews before I write the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I had a lot of people who wanted something to happen with Sirius, so I put some in, but, unfortunately, I don't really know Sirius. I'm waiting for the character to really develop. So as soon as that happens, you'll see more of him.  
  
There will be a new character entering here soon - and I'm still getting to know here.  
  
Anywho thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I'm * REALLY * thankful for it, you have no idea how great it is to open your mail and find happy reviewers.  
  
Tata  
- Lady Starlight 


	11. Black eyes and stones

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius stretched, as he did so he slipped one arm around Narcissa's shoulders. The blonde smirked into her Butterbeer, she had to give the boy credit, even if he wasn't original, it was cute. Narcissa looked up and smiled at him, Sirius winked cheekily and grinned. Leaning down he caught his lips with hers. It wasn't their first kiss, far from it, but the kisses had always sent a delightful shock through Narcissa's system.  
  
Sirius broke away and looked at Narcissa, his eyes staring at her face. Suddenly worried, Narcissa's hands went to her face.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" She inquired. "Is there something on my face?" Sirius smiled pleasantly at her.  
  
"No, nothing on your face. I - I just think you're beautiful." Narcissa felt the heat rush to her face, turning away she concentrated on a spot of the far wall. Willing herself not to look at Sirius, willing herself to believe she was just another girl. Just another notch in his tally of girls dated and shagged. But she didn't want to be * just another * girl. She wanted to be * the * girl. The one he woke up in the morning to, the only one he kissed. The last girl he would take to bed.  
  
"Sirius," Narcissa turned to him, her eyes filled with determination, "I don't want to be a fling. I don't want to be added to your list of easy girls."  
  
"Fine, I'll make sure not to write you down on that list when I get back to the dorm."  
  
"Surely you can't be serious."  
  
"I'm always serious, and don't call me Shirley." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean." Sirius answered, waving one hand around vaguely. "And I don't want you to be a fling either."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled - " Narcissa grabbed the front of Sirius' robes and pulled him into a fierce kiss. She didn't seem to have any desire of letting go at that point and that really didn't bother him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria didn't bother knocking on the trap door, she just walked right in. Professor Wynne was hunched over a collection of stones. Her dark brown hair was hanging limply around her thin form, green skin looked pale and strained, while black eyes were hidden under thick bangs. Victoria knew Wynne never slept, it was an odd side effect of her seeing abilities and her nymph background.  
  
"Hello, dear. I was expecting you earlier, it's rather late now." Victoria glanced at the clock on the mantel, 2 in the morning. "Or early, however you want to look at it."  
  
"I need help." Victoria blurted out; she didn't have the time to bother to pleasantries. She needed help, and she needed it now. "I know the sessions have been helping me * use * my ability, but I want to suppress it, I want to control it."  
  
"Whatever for, dear?" Wynne asked, looking up for the first time. Her black eyes were rather glossy and rather red and puffy, while her cheeks appeared tear stained. Victoria passed that by for the moment, this wasn't the time to worry about it.  
  
"Because - because - " her mind flashed back to the way Remus' lips at felt pressed against her own and she shivered. "Because when I touch people, when I feel strong emotion, I see things. And they're almost never happy. I want to be able to kiss a boy without seeing his future!" Wynne smiled sadly at her.  
  
"I shouldn't teach you this, it won't help in the end."  
  
"I don't care! I want this!"  
  
"Are you sure? Teaching you this could effect things. It could change your future."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Victoria yelled, throwing up her hands in frustration. "I don't want to live in the future, I don't want to live in the past, I want to live now! I want to live in the present!" Alexia Wynne sighed, she glanced back down at her collection of stones, they were shifting, and things were changing.  
  
"That stone you wear," Victoria's hands went to her neck, the jewel tumbled out, it was totally transparent. "That should help you. You should be able to concentrate your ability into it, the stone should be able to hold any visions you see, I suggest you set aside a time each week to clean out the stone. Yes, to clean it out. It will only be able to hold so much. But with your power, I'm not sure the stone will be able to help you.  
  
"Now, if you just sit down, we'll work on this together." Victoria sank back into a large over stuffed armchair. "Now, close you eyes and concentrate on that stone." She closed her eyes and concentrated, Victoria could see the stone clearly in her mind. Wynne watched, the girl's whole body shimmered a light blue while the stone went a florescent purple. Everything was over in a flash, a very literal flash.  
  
Victoria gasped slightly, she felt - odd. Something felt off, 'of course it does, stupid.' She scolded herself. The gem around her neck was buzzing pleasantly against her skin. It was an odd tickling sensation, the kind one gets with very small electric shocks.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now go on, it's late. I don't care if it's the weekend - go on." Wynne shooed her toward the trap door. Victoria thanked the professor again and was out the door in a flash. A sudden feeling of hunger over came her, and instead of going back to the tower, she made her way to the kitchen. Opening the portrait, Victoria entered. To her surprise, Severus Snape was standing there, eating what had to be a éclair.  
  
Who would have thought? Severus had a passion for éclairs, it was a rather well kept secret and perhaps the best form of blackmail Victoria was aware of.  
  
"Enjoying that, Severus?" he must have jumped a foot in the air, he let go of the éclair, which landed on his large nose, some cream dripping onto his pants. He would have a rather hard time explaining * that * to his housemates later.  
  
"I'm sorry." The pair blurted out at the same time. Victoria found this extremely odd, because Severus * never * apologized.  
  
"Have a nice time with Lupin the other night?" Snape spat at her. Just because they had ended one fight, didn't mean they weren't going to start another one on the spot.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked, attempting to sound innocent. Apparently she wasn't as good an actress as she thought, or Severus had inside information.  
  
"Don't try that with me, Davis." Victoria shuddered; last names were never a good sign. "Hallways are never as empty as you want them." Her eyes widened.  
  
"You - you were there?"  
  
"You've turned into a regular whore, you know that? Willing to indulge a Marauder -. What are you? Another blonde bimbo?"  
  
"It's not your business, Severus."  
  
"What gets me," the black haired boy persisted, "is that you never gave me the time of day. I was your friend for * years *, you hated Lupin for years. And then all of a sudden," he waved his hands and snorted, "you're snogging him in a hallway."  
  
"You're jealous!" Victoria's eyes widened even farther. "I don't believe this! Remus even said-"  
  
"First name terms? Tell me, when you get to him to cry out, what name does he say? Yours? Some random girl's? Black's?" She had had enough, bringing her fist back, Victoria decked him.  
  
"Forget it!" She yelled, grabbing the plate of eclairs. "I don't care anymore - you just stay away!" taking each éclair, she shoved them into his face. One by one. It was a very satisfying experience.  
  
"He doesn't really love you, you know." Severus called as a last insult as she stormed out. He didn't even bother to try and clean himself up. Severus just picked up his things, left the kitchen and gazed sadly down the hall. It was too late; Victoria was already long gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were various rumors about Severus Snape's large black eye when Lily entered the Great Hall the next morning. Her personal favorite involved Severus making a pass at another guy. Victoria was still sleeping, her face was slightly blotchy and there were dried trails of tears down her face.  
  
Peter was sitting happily eating his pancakes across from Lily. James had been carefully avoiding her eyes for days, Remus was preoccupied, and Sirius split his time between Narcissa and the Marauders.  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Lily?" Sirius asked, sitting down.  
  
"I didn't think it was a Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"They changed it," Remus said, leaning over. "They suddenly remembered we need costumes for Halloween."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Lily said thoughtfully, eating a pear. She needed to talk to Victoria about want she was going to be. Lily already knew what she was doing, but Victoria needed to make Remus drool. "Well, I'll see you later." Lily tossed the core from her pear onto her empty plate, grabbed a few more pieces of fruit and some toast and headed back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Wake up!" Lily yelled banging open the door to her dorm room. Victoria was sitting on her bed drawing. She was already dressed. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I brought Breakfast, and, we have a Hogsmeade weekend now, they changed it. So we need to go and get our costumes."  
  
"Fine." Victoria answered.  
  
"You know, Severus had a black eyes this morning." Victoria wouldn't meet her sisters' eyes. "It was YOU!"  
  
"Yeah, he - he said things."  
  
"What happened to us all? We were so close. We just kinda drifted apart." Lily sighed as Victoria took a large bite out of an apple.  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"Surprisingly - no." Lily stared out the window, trying to figure out what had gone wrong in their friendship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right - hey guys. So I know I didn't get up to 45 reviews - all right, no big deal. Maybe this time we can reach 45 (its only 10 reviews, I know you can do it).  
  
I started writing more to this chapter, nothing happened - maybe I'll use it to start next chapter.  
  
Tata  
  
- Lady Starlight 


	12. Fights, bathtubs and empty classrooms

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James stretched out on his bed; his bag of purchases from the costume  
shop was carefully stored under his bed. Remus was sitting with one  
set of curtains open on his four poster, he was pouring over a book of  
charms. Every few minutes he would jot something else down on a piece  
of paper, then return to the book.  
  
James sighed; his thoughts were filled with Lily. He wanted nothing more than to kidnap her from - where ever she was, and have his way with her in a quite room somewhere.  
  
Brian walked into the room, two large bags in hand. James glared at him, maybe if he wasn't dating Lily; James would have had a chance. He had been such an idiot. With a loud bang, Sirius and Peter entered the room, talking loudly, apparently not caring who heard them.  
  
"Did you see that dress?"  
  
"It didn't have a back, plus, that thing dipped pretty low."  
  
"And that skirt," Sirius whistled. "And that shirt, if you can call it a shirt."  
  
"Been spying into the girl's bathroom again, Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"Nah," Sirius answered with a wave of his hand and a grin. "We were looking at the girls trying on dress for their costumes at the ball."  
  
"Oh?" Brian asked, standing up and raising an eyebrow. "Who did you see?" he sounded rather interested.  
  
"Your girlfriend, actually." Sirius winked at Brian, "that girl has quite a nice ass, if I do say so myself."  
  
"And Victoria," Peter squeaked. Remus' head shot up. "She was wearing a rather - um - provocative dress." Sirius glanced at Remus, eyeing the other boy carefully. His large caramel eyes were narrowed at Peter.  
  
"But, wow! Lily! I mean - wow. That girl has a nice ass, and a great pair of legs." Sirius tried to change the subject hurriedly. Of course, he seemed to have forgotten Brian was in the room, but these comments didn't seem to phase him at all.  
  
"Yeah - " he trailed off, "she has, hasn't she?" James glared again at him.  
  
"Hey, shut up about Lily, you lot. And I don't want to hear you lot talking about her ever again!" he half shouted at the whole group. The room went deadly silent for a minute.  
  
"Why shouldn't I talk about my girlfriend, Potter? And since when are you two on first name terms?" Brian demand, the other Marauders were watching the pair, their eyes flicking back and forth.  
  
"Because you don't deserve her." James growled. "She's not just a great pair of legs, a nice ass and nice hips. She's a person, a wonderful person. She has a great personality - "  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Brian yelled, interrupting James mid sentence. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"  
  
"NEITHER DO YOU!" James countered. "You can't just date a girl because you like her legs, you shallow prick." Both boys appeared to have forgot their years of friendship, all those years of sleeping just a few beds away from each other. Dinners, classes, Quidditch practices together. All that had disappeared under the mounting rage, and all about a girl.  
  
But it wasn't James who threw the first punch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria opened the door, and groaned. "What did you do?" Remus was standing in the doorway, supporting James. The dark haired boy at a spilt lip, a rather nice cut on his forehead, a bloody nose, and what was going to be a black eye.  
  
"He got into a fight about Quidditch." Remus explained quickly.  
  
"Quidditch?" Victoria asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We're guys, it's a testosterone thing." Remus looked her over for a minute, discreetly. Her hair was in her eyes, her cheeks were slightly flushed, an effect Remus would have to seen more often. She was wearing a pair of jeans and 3 quarter black, low dipping shirt. Her feet were bare, but mostly hidden by her jeans. "Look, do you have any of that stuff you put on my back?"  
  
"I'll bet. Yeah, I do. Come on in." Victoria moved a side and let them enter. Remus dropped James onto the end of Lily's bed.  
  
"What happened to you?" Lily asked from the door of their bathroom. She was toweling her curly hair, which was damp.  
  
"He got into a fight about Quidditch."  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
"That's what I said." Lily retreated back into the bathroom, she returned a few seconds later with two pots.  
  
"I'll clean James up, Remus. You can leave if you want."  
  
"I need to talk to you." Remus turned to Victoria, the tall brunette nodded mutely. "Thanks, Lily." Remus grabbed Victoria's hand and dragged her down the stairs, through the common room, out of the portrait hole, down an empty corridor and into a deserted classroom. Victoria leaned slightly against one of the desks; Remus stood with his back to her, facing one of the large windows. They were silent for a few minutes, glancing at yeah other occasionally, but neither tried to start a conversation.  
  
In her mind, Remus looked tense. His shoulder and back muscles were taunt under his shirt. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a large gray sweater; a simple pair of sneakers finished the outfit. Victoria realized her feet were still bare and they left rather cold against the stone floor.  
  
"What happened the other day in the hall?"  
  
"Nothing," Victoria answered quickly, fingering the stone around her neck, hopping it was working.  
  
"Nothing? Bugger, you're a terrible liar. You took off like a bat outta hell." Remus snapped, glaring at her. "Am I that horrible a kisser?"  
  
"No - no. Its not you, Remus. I promise."  
  
"Then, why?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Victoria was concentrating hard on her cold, bare feet. "You don't need to know."  
  
"And it's not about me?"  
  
"No, it's entirely my problem."  
  
"Are you sure?" Victoria looked up at him and the expression on his face caused her breath to catch in her throat.  
  
"Yes," she let out her breath and looked back down at her feet. She realized just a second before the hand was under her chin, that her feet were not the only ones in her field of vision anymore.  
  
Remus tilted her face up toward him and kissed her soundly. Her hands went up around his neck and Remus' hands rested on either side of her on the desk. Suddenly Victoria didn't care about anything anymore. There was nothing but her and Remus in the world. Sliding back onto the desk, Remus moved forward, refusing to break contact with her lips.  
  
One of her hands playing with the caramel locks, running her hand through them. The other darted under the collar of his shirt, running her fingers over his skin. Victoria grinned into the kiss, feeling him shudder against her. Giving up with her lips, Remus kissed her neck and enjoyed the small noises she made from his hands running up under the back of her shirt.  
  
Remus groaned, Victoria had given up waiting for him to leave her neck and had started nibbling at his ear. He found himself sucking hard enough to leave bruising on her neck. Breaking away, she smiled.  
  
"Maybe we could talk again later," Victoria winked and pressed her lips to his again quickly and jumped off the desk. She walked from the room; Remus' eyes never left her. He found he had a sudden fascination with the way her hips moved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was rubbing in the slave for James' cut forehead. After telling him he could heal his own bloody lip, Lily had moved him into the bathroom to clean him up. He was sitting on the counter of the sink; Lily was standing between his legs so she was able to get at his cuts easily.  
  
"How can you get into a fight about Quidditch?" Lily asked, watching the cut close up and heal over. James grinned guiltily at her. She had begun to rub slave around his eye, which stung, but healed quickly.  
  
"It's quite easy, actually." James shrugged, "Brian and I just didn't agree."  
  
"Brian?" Lily asked, shocked. "You fought with Brian?" James' heart fell, she appeared worried. But she hadn't moved from her place between his legs. Lily suddenly grinned, "Who won?" Lily rubbed some slave onto his nose, it was meant to heal whatever damage that rather heavy punch had inflicted on his nose.  
  
"I did."  
  
"And if I asked Brian, would he say he won?"  
  
"He might. But he might not be able to see you because of his eye."  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"What?" He asked, trying to look innocent. Apart from beating the hell out of Brian, James had just smeared some slave across her nose. And such a cute nose it was too. Lily retaliated by putting a large glob on his cheek. This war continued all around the large bathroom until James had Lily pinned to a wall.  
  
"I hardly think this is fair." Lily told him; her breathing was slightly heavy. James grinned at her; he wasn't out of breath at all.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I don't think you have this stuff down the front of your shirt." James shifted. "Its cold."  
  
"No, I don't suppose I do." Lily laughed; her red hair had fallen out of ponytail she had put it into when she was healing James' war wounds. Smiling widely, she looked straight into James' eyes and caught her breath. Something in his eyes made her want to run, but something else made her standing totally still.  
  
Warm lips pressed against her own, and Lily closed her eyes tight, every atom in her body buzzed to life, her lips felt like they were on fire. Arms went up around his neck and hands buried themselves deep in his unruly black hair. James' pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Bringing her close so fast caused the pair to over balance and fall into the bathtub. James rolled Lily over so he was on top.  
  
James was delighted to feel her tongue running over his lips. Opening his mouth against hers, James enjoyed her taste. Forgoing her mouth, with some difficulty because whenever he tried, Lily would whimper, making him press his lips back down to hers. James kissed her neck, leaving a small trail all the way down to her exposed collarbone, which he nipped playfully.  
  
"Lily?" the dorm room door banged open. Lily's eyes flew open, James obviously hadn't heard because he was still sucking at the base of her neck.  
  
"James," Lily moaned slightly, unfortunately, the moan only made James stuck harder. "Get off." She whispered. James looked up.  
  
"Lily?" James' eyes opened wide at the sound of the voice. Quickly pulling them both out of the tub, James rubbed the remaining slave off his face and arms. Lily did the same. Kissing her quickly, but soundly, James whispered to her,  
  
"I'll see you later." He exited the bathroom, taking a pot of slave with him and Victoria entered. Lily could feel her lips buzzing as she ran a finger over them; her neck and collarbone were burning where he had kissed them.  
  
"You alright?" Victoria asked, looking at her sister. The brunette was grinned slightly, looking at her sister's mussed hair and swollen lips.  
  
"Yeah, in fact, I've never been better."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James glanced at Remus; the boy was flying flat out on his bed, staring at his canopy with a silly sort of grin on his face. Brian was no where to been seen, James was under the impression Peter had gone with him to the hospital wing. Sirius had to be around somewhere, but right now, James really didn't care.  
  
He was very surprised that he could still walk. Those kisses had been Earth shattering, and James was on cloud nine.  
  
"You alright there, James?" Remus asked, looking up. "Fixed you up, did she?"  
  
"You have no idea." James answered, with a satisfied wink. He felt there was strong possibility that he would be dreaming of Lily tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that ends that chapter. School is out, so I should be able to  
write more often now (yeah for me!). but I do have homework to do, I  
have three books to read and work for two APs.  
  
As always, I am open to ideas, comments, flames, or just fan mail in  
general (=P).  
  
Next chapter will be up when there are 50 reviews.. I hope  
  
Tata  
  
- Lady Starlight 


	13. waking up and facing old friends

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily groaned and rolled over. She couldn't believe she had done that with James. She barely knew the boy, plus, she had a boyfriend. She buried her head into her pillow. Damn him. Damn his blue eyes, damn his soft black hair, damn his lips. And damn to hell that smile that made her go weak at the knees.  
Sitting up, Lily gave up trying to sleep. There was just no point. Pulling back her curtains, Lily noted the clock red 5:45. That was early, even for a weekday. Pulling back her covers and letting out another resounding groan, Lily plodded over to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.  
Standing under the warm water, Lily grabbed at her shower gel. Through the shower curtain, she glared at the large bathtub on the other side of the room. And damn even more the feelings the bathtub stirred up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria took a quick glance at her clock, it was 6 o'clock. Fifteen minutes ago her sister had gone into the bathroom, she had yet to leave.  
The brunette concentrated on the stone around her neck; senses flashed through her head, making her slightly dizzy. After about half an hour her eyes snapped open. Victoria's breathing was labored, one hand clutched the gem around her neck, the other was buried in her covers, gripping tightly to a sheet.  
"I can't believe this." She groaned, her hand left the gem and ran through her hair, mussing up her short locks. Every time she had kissed him, something had happened. How many times would she have to let Remus down? "I can't keep doing this."  
Victoria made the decision then and there, a decision she hated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa brushed out her hair. Long blond hair fell over her shoulder. Her white blond hair shone. There was a rumor that she was half Veela. She knew it was a lie. Narcissa was only one tenth. She grinned happily into the mirror.  
Her relationship with Sirius was going well, of course, seeing as it was a weekday, Sirius had not spent the night. Taking a quick look at her clock, the blue letters read 7:30. It was time for breakfast. Grabbing her books and bag, she headed out of her room and toward the Great Hall.  
She hoped she would see Sirius at breakfast, or at least have time for a quick meeting before class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James woke with a huge smile on his handsome face; he rolled over and glanced at the clock. The numbers on his clock glowed slightly; it was 6:55. He had five minutes before the alarm was going to sound.  
He rolled onto his back; one hand rested on his toned stomach. Lily was the only thing on his mind. The only thing he had dreamed, or thought about, all night. She was perfect, in every way.  
What he wouldn't give to be able to wake up in the morning to find her lying beside him. He shuddered slightly; he could still remember the feel of her hair and skin. He got distinct feeling he would never be able to smell raspberries or vanilla ever again without getting turned on. He could already feel himself rising to the occasion.  
A loud buzzing pulled him from his thoughts, James groaned. He brought his hand down hard on the alarm clock. Stupid thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus let the hot warm run down his back. Running a bar of soap over his back, he could feel the scars that were running along bone, muscle. They were all old and faded; he felt a surge of guilt, wondering what Victoria would think of him if she knew.  
In the same breath, he felt desire rush through him. The very idea of her, in the shower with him was exhilarating. He could feel the blood rushing down to his lower abdomen.  
"Damn it." He swore lightly. He could almost feel the sensation of her lips brushing against his. Turning off the shower, Remus grabbed a towel. He need to see her, and soon.  
The clock by the sink read 7:05.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius snorted as Remus kicked at him. His head hurt, hardly surprising seeing as he had been breathing into a pillow all night. Lack of oxygen was bound to give anyone a headache. The caramel haired boy was pulling on his robes; floppy hair was falling everywhere.  
"Wake up, Padfoot." Remus directed to him, trying to fix his tie. "It's already 7:20." Sirius pulled himself out of the covers. James was toweling his hair out, while Peter was trying to find his other shoe. "Get up, or I'll push you out of bed."  
"Where's Brian?" James stiffened slightly.  
"He went down for breakfast already." Peter answered, pulling out everything from under his bed. "Where in God's name is that shoe?" he muttered to himself. Remus rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag.  
"I'll see you down stairs then, guys."  
"No! Hold up there, Moony," James called, pulling his second shoe and grabbed his bag. "I'll come too." The pair left and Sirius pulled himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The sounds of Peter still trying to locate his missing shoe could still be heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James watched Lily; her red gold hair was falling all over the place. She appeared deep in conversation with Brian, but he wasn't sure if she was just avoiding him. He watched as Victoria left the table.  
Remus was stuffing the last of the food on his plate down his throat. The brunette was already out of the hall and Severus Snape was right behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Victoria! Wait!" she turned around to see Severus jogging up the hall behind her. "Can we talk?"  
"Sure, Severus, but can we make this quick?" Victoria wanted his over as fast as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was give him another black eye. He pulled her into an open classroom.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about everything. I just wanted to apologize for everything."  
"S'alright, Severus." She shrugged; they really didn't need to go into this.  
"Look, I wanted to make it up to you, do you want to go with me - " Severus stopped mid sentence. "WHAT is on your neck?"  
"What are you talking about?" Muttering a quick spell, one of the tabletops turned into a mirror. A bruise had appeared on her neck, a very visible bruise. 'Remus.' Victoria groaned inwardly. "I must have run into something."  
"With your neck?" Severus raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
"Sure, look I have to go." Victoria turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.  
"Who was it?"  
"No one, Severus, please." Pulling away from his grip at such an angle sent her flying out the door, falling into someone. A pair of arms gripped her tightly. Victoria glanced up. Remus.  
Severus rushed to the door, Victoria had straightened up, but Remus hadn't let her go yet.  
"Snape." Remus' grip on her tightened. Severus' black eyes flicked back and forth between them.  
"Ran into something did you? With your neck? Lupin's lips, was it?" He looked, almost hurt, and yet at the same time he was sneering.  
"What are you talking about, Snape?" Remus growled, his arms were still tight around her. Victoria glanced up at him; his eyes were trained on Snape.  
"Remus," she murmured, he glanced down. "Look at my neck." Remus grinned slightly,  
"I did that?"  
"Yeah." Victoria looked back at Severus, "look, Severus, I'm sorry."  
"I don't want your pity." He pushed past the pair and stormed down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry its taken me so long to add this chapter. I got a new computer and couldn't move the files cuz I didn't have word on the new computer. So when I finally did get word, I didn't write for a while.  
  
Anyway, I hope to get another chapter up soon.  
  
Ta ta 


End file.
